More Than A Memory
by AprilC3604
Summary: Lucifer is out of his cage and Bobby calls one of the best hunters he knows to help put him back in. when she comes to help, Dean gets a blast from the past. Will he ever be able to tell her those 3 words before its too late? Dean/OC Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

It had been less than twenty four hours since Lucifer had been out of the cage. Sam and Dean stood in the hospital as nurses told Bobby he may never walk again. Bobby being Bobby didn't take then news very well at all but they still had to figure out where to go from here. "So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?" Sam asked as he stood against the wall.

"Well... We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned." Bobby answered him.

Dean wasn't on either side. He was against Heaven and Hell at this point. "What if we win?" he asked and Bobby and Sam just looked at him with a bit of confusion. "I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take them all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves!" Dean said full of confidence as always.

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Bobby asked him.

"I got no idea but what I do have is a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out." Dean replied to him.

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy."

"It's been said." Dean shrugged.

"Well…..we are going to need a lot of help. While I am stuck in this bed I guess I can make some phone call and see who I can get." Bobby said and one name came to him mind but he didn't want to say anything in front of Dean just yet.

"Alright Bobby, listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit."

Once Sam and Dean had left, Bobby grabbed his phone and dialed one of the best hunter he knew of or at least she use to be the best. She had been out of the game for a little over five years and had lost touch with him after she tried to live a normal life. He just hoped that she would answer and be willing to help them out.

* * *

Cara Wilkes walked into the formal banquet hall with her boyfriend Eric and they took their seats. It was his company's annual end of the quarter party and they were both looking sharp. They had been together almost a year and she never told him what kind of world she came from and she wanted to keep it that way. Just because she given up hunting didn't mean she didn't noticed the way the world was changing around her. She tried to ignore it but things seemed to be getting worse.

While Eric's boss was giving his speech, Cara sat at the table in her evening gown running her index finger around the top of the wine glass. She hated getting dressed up for these things but it was just part of it. This is what normal people did. "Is everything alright with you tonight Cara?" Eric whispered into her ear.

Cara turned and gave him a smile, "Everything is perfect." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I am going to sneak over there and grab some more wine." She said quietly.

"You may just want to get the whole bottle. He may be awhile." Eric winked at her. He really was a great guy and Cara loved being with him. He treated her great and he was very good looking. He was everything anyone would want in a future husband but to Cara he seemed to be missing something. Maybe it was his lack of adventure? But she wanted normal and that's just what she got.

She walked over to the bar and took a seat, "Can I get a beer please?" she asked the bartender. She had never been a fan of wine but Eric loved it so she pretended to love it also.

"Coming right up." The bartender said. "I am guessing this isn't your type of thing?"

"Not really but what are you going to do?" she smiled. "How much do I owe you?"

"This one is on the house. Enjoy your evening." He winked at her. Cara smiled and got up and walked into the lobby.

By the time she finished her beer and was about to head back inside with Erin, she felt her phone buzzing inside her handbag. That was another thing, whoever thought that she would be carrying a handbag? For twenty one year of her life everything she owned was kept inside of an old army duffle that was once her father. She reached in and pulled out her phone and saw a very weird number. "Hello?"

_"Cara? Is that you?"_ the man on the other end asked.

"That depends on who is asking."

_"It's you alright. It's Bobby."_

Cara was a bit shocked. She had not heard from Bobby in years. "Uh, hey Bobby. It's been a long time."

"_Yeah it has. How have you been girl?"_

"I can't complain. What about you? Still hunting I guess."

_"Well...I was. Listen I didn't really call to catch up. We need your help."_

"What is this about?" Cara asked him.

_"I think you know Cara. Things are about to get really bad and we really need all hands on deck for this one. That is why I am calling you."_

"Bobby, I would love to help you out but I have been out for several years now."

_"I know that and I really want to respect your decision but right now I can't do that. We need you with us."_

Cara could hear in his voice that something was wrong. "Ok, first why don't you just tell me what's going on before I sign up for anything."

_"Are you alone?"_

"Yeah."

_"Alight. This is going to be hard to take in and there is only so much I can say right now but,_ "Bobby sighed, _"Lucifer has been let out of his cage and we have to get him back in."_

Cara couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Have you been drinking again Bobby?"

_"I wish and that's the first thing I am going to do when I get the hell out of here but no I am not drunk at the moment. I'm serious and if you take a second to look around you, you will know that I am telling you the truth. Things are bad out there Cara and they are only going to get worse."_

As much as Cara wasn't crazy about going back into her old life, she knew she couldn't sit this battle out. If Bobby was calling her he must really be in a bind. "Alright, I'm in. Give me forty eight hours and I will meet you at your place. I need to take care of a few things first."

_"Thanks Cara."_

"Anytime Bobby." Cara said and hung up the phone. She knew leaving wasn't going to be easy so needed to think of something believable to tell Eric.

She headed back into the banquet hall and took her seat, "Hey baby, I don't know how to say this but I need to leave town for a few days."

"Is everything ok?" Eric asked her.

"Yeah I think so. See my…..uncle called and he isn't doing well so I need to go and help take care of him for a little while."

"I hope it's nothing serious."

"I am sure he will be just fine."

"I have never heard you mention an uncle before."

"I know and that's because we were never really close but I am all he has so I need to do this."

"Should I come with you? I can take off a few days."

"No. It's fine. You have so much work to do. I will be just fine and I will call you everyday."

"Ok but be safe and I am going to miss you."

"I am going to miss you too Eric." Cara said and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll call you when I get there."

"Have a safe trip."

"I will." She smiled. Cara walked out of the room and straight to the parking lot. She climbed in her car and sat there for a second. Luckily she had her old army duffle hidden in the trunk for emergencies. Cara looked in the rear view mirror and sighed. She had a feeling she wasn't going to be back anytime soon.

* * *

Two days later, Bobby was released from the hospital and Dean and Sam took him home. They sat there in the den thinking about what their next move should be. "Did you get in touch with anyone Bobby?" Dean asked.

"I got in touch with one person and that's about it. Everyone else seems to be up in their ass in demons at the moment."

"One is better than none at this point. Who did you get?"

Bobby avoided eyes contact with Dean and wheeled over to the liquor cabinet, "Want a drink?" Bobby asked.

"Sure but you didn't answer my question." Dean said and walked over to him.

Bobby knew he had to tell Dean sooner or later and it looked like it was going to be sooner, "I called Cara."

Dean's eyes widened, "You did what? Bobby, you shouldn't have done that."

"Dean, she is all we got."

"There has to be someone else. She left this life and we should respect that." Dean said and shook his head, "No, call her back and say that she should stay at home."

"But Dean she is good and she could really help us out here." Sam spoke up.

"Damn it! No Sam! Just…..no." Dean said and looked away. He had not seen Cara in a little over five years. They dated for two years until one day it became clear to them that they wanted different things in life. She wanted a normal relationship and to one day get married and he wasn't willing to give up hunting just yet so on good terms, they parted ways. He has regretted that day ever since. Maybe if he would have spoke up and said those three little words she wanted to hear from him maybe she would have changed her mind.

"Dean? Dean you ok man?" Sam asked, drawing Dean out of his memories.

He cleared his throat and turned back to them, "Yeah. Bobby, just call her back. She doesn't want this life and just because some of us screwed up we cant going calling her in." Dean said. Sam knew he was still a little bitter at the fact that he was the one to free Lucifer.

"Too late." Bobby said and wheeled over to the window. "She's already here."

All three men stood there as they watched as she climbed out of an orange saleen mustang convertible. She was still in her evening wear and Dean for one was shocked to see her dressed that way. She must have went as normal as she could get.

As soon as Cara grabbed her bag from the trunk, she closed it and looked to her left to see a familiar 1967 black Chevy impala. "Oh boy." She said to herself. She had not seen Dean in years and she was nervous as hell to see him again. She just had to keep it in her mind that she was here to do a job and that was all.

Cara threw her bag over her shoulder and walked toward the house, her heart beating faster with each step she took. Just as she reached the front door it sung open and she saw Bobby sitting there in a wheel chair, "Cara."

"Bobby? Oh my god! What happened to you?" she said, "Wait, that didn't come out right."

"It's ok. It's a long story. Get over here and give me hug." He said and she gave him a smiled before hugging his neck, "It's good to see you girl."

"I have missed you too Bobby."

When Cara pulled away from him, he wheeled back and let her inside. "Man, this place hasn't changes one bit." She said and sat her bag down.

"Wish I could say the same for you. What are you wearing anyways?"

"I know I look like a girl but I had something going on and I will be so ready to get out of this thing."

"You look beautiful." Cara heard someone say. She turned around and saw Dean standing there. "Hey Cara." He smiled at sexy smile that made her melt.

'Eric, Eric, Eric' she said over and over in her mind, "Hey Dean." She smiled and walked over to him. "It's good to see you." Cara was hesitant at first but she moved in close and wrapped her arms around Dean. She closed her eyes as she took in that familiar scent. God she missed his smell. Even after five years she had never forgotten one thing about him.

After a few seconds, Cara and Dean pulled apart and just looked at each other, "So uh, I guess we should fill you in on everything that is going on." Dean said as he scratched the back of his head. Just being around her made him a little nervous. She was the first and only girl he ever loved. Too bad she never knew that and never would.

"Cara, why don't you go change into something a little less… formal and meet us in the den? We have a lot to talk about." Bobby said.

"Sounds good. Just give me half an hour and I will be right back." She said. Cara gave Dean one more look and walked up the stairs and Dean watched her with every step she took. This was going to be hard but they had to stay on mission. Now was not the time to walk down memory lane. What they had was great but that was the past and they had to worry about saving not only theirs but everyone future."

**A/N I hope you all had a great Christmas. So this is a first for me. Dean had an Ex and they don't hate each other lol. ****There will be some flirting, teasing and stuff like that between the two and also some drama. It's the end of the world after all. Bobby is not really Cara's uncle. She lied. This will be during season 5 but will not follow all of it so not a lot of spoilers. So anyway, please review for me guys : ) That's the only way I will know if I should go on. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cara changed her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Now this is more like it." She said. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a black fitted tank top. This is what she was most comfortable in and she had almost forgotten that. She grabbed her boots from her bag and headed down the stairs.

The guys were sitting in the den talking about everything when she walked in, "Ok, so who here wants to tell me what I missed." She said and sat down on the couch next to Sam and looked at Dean was leaned on the desk with his arms crossed as he tried his hardest not to gawk at her. Now was not the time. "I don't know. Sammy, should you start?" Dean asked. He and Sam weren't on the best terms at the moment and Sam didn't blame him one bit.

"Sure Dean." He said and turned to Cara, "Ok so, I am just going to put it all out there for you. I jump started the apocalypse and now Lucifer is out and well wants to destroy the world." He said and looked over at Dean and Bobby. "Is that about it?"

"Pretty much." Dean said and grabbed and chair, "See it's not Sam's fault really. He was cracked out on demon blood and well he thought he was doing the right thing but hey, never trust a demon right. Plus there are these angels that want me to let the archangel Michael use my body and I told them to shove that idea right up there ass. So we are doing things our own way so that's why we called you to help. Welcome Back." Dean smiled at her.

Cara was a little speechless. She thought Bobby was joking about the devil thing. "Oh…well ok then." She said and turned to Sam who looked a little upset. She placed her hand on his leg and looked at him, "We all make…uh…mistakes Sam. We're going to fix it. I don't know how but we will figure it out."

"Thanks Cara but that doesn't make me feel any better."

"I didn't think it would. Alright, where do we start?" she asked.

"We don't have a freakin clue right now. See we have this angel helping us but he is M.I.A at the moment."

"So an angel is helping you?"

"Yeah but he isn't like the others. He is a little….off but he's alright."

"Brings a whole new meaning to angel on your shoulder doesn't it?" Cara smiled. "So I am still a little lost as to why you guys call me. I mean I don't know what I can do to help. This is over my pay grade."

"We need everyone we can get Cara." Bobby said. "Plus you know your history and legends like the back you your hand. Maybe you can help us out a little in that area."

Cara sighed and got up, "I don't know what I can tell you guys. I'm just a little in shock here. I mean I always thought the devil getting out and angels coming to earth would never happen. It takes something big to make this all happen at once." She said and paced around trying to remember everything. "First you have to have a demon breaking seal and you can't do that until the first one is broken. I take it Sam here broke the last one." She said and looked at him, "Congrats by the way, Taking out Lucifer's first wasn't the best idea but wow that had to have been a rush right?" she smiled and the guys just looked at her, "Too soon? Ok moving on. So I guess the question is, who broke the first seal? I mean where the hell is this guy at anyways? I mean shouldn't you guys be tracking his ass down?"

All three guys were silent. Both Sam and Bobby looked over at Dean. "Maybe you should take this one." Bobby said.

Dean just glared at him. This was a conversation he didn't really want to get into. "What's going on?" Cara asked. She could feel the tension in the room and a lot of it coming from Dean. "Dean? What's going on?"

Dean just threw up his hands up, "It was me. I broke the first seal."

Cara huffed, "Come on Dean please be serious here. I know you like to be first at everything but this is a little far fetched."

"It's the truth Cara."

When Cara looked into his eyes she knew he was telling the truth. "Then that would mean you were…"

"In hell? Yeah that was me. So go on and let me have it. I know you want to."

Cara just looked at him. This was a little much for her to take in all at once. She felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. "I think I-I'm just going to step outside for a second." She said and walked out the front door.

Once she was on the porch she stood there as one single tear rolled down her cheek. Dean had died and she didn't even know about it. She had so many questions she wanted to ask right now but the main ones were how, when, and why. "Are you ok?" Dean asked as he walked outside to make sure she was ok.

Cara just continued to look out into the salvage yard with her arms crossed, "I'm as good as can be expected I guess."

"Oh…well good because we need your head straight right now." Dean told her. "Now isn't the time to get all mushy and crap."

Car turned on her heal and walked closer to him, "Oh excuse me for being mushy Dean! Call me crazy or hell just human but I just found out Lucifer is out, angels are dicks and you were in hell! I think I deserve a moment to let this all sink in if you don't mind." She snapped and tuned away from him.

Dean wasn't sure what else to say to her. This was usually the part where he would wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be alright but now days it wasn't really his place. He just had to treat her like any other hunter. "Well when you are done we will be inside. If you want to know something just ask me. I have nothing to hide. It is what it is and now we have to deal with it."

Cara just huffed and turned back to him, "I don't think you get it."

"Get what? That this may be the end of the world? Oh I get it trust me."

"That's not what I meant Dean. Yeah Lucifer is out and that really sucks and scares the shit out of me to he honest but something like that doesn't make me 'mushy' as you say."

"Then what is going on with you huh? I have only seen you cry twice in my life. When Bambi's mother died and the day you got on that bus to go find this 'normal' life you wanted so much."

"Let's not go down that road." Cara said. That was still a sore subject to her. She never even told Eric about her relationship with Dean. "You were in hell Dean! I think I have every right to take a moment and be a little upset. You died and I had no idea. I have been in the dark!"

"That was your choice! You wanted out so you got out!"

"I know that but next time you die, call me!" Cara yelled and walked inside to see Bobby and Sam standing in the doorway. "That goes for everybody here!"

"Yes maim." Bobby smiled.

"Alright. Now that all this is out of the way, how about we all stop sitting on our asses and get something done." She said just as her cell phone began to ring in her pocket. She pulled it out and when she was Eric on the screen she remember that she had never called him to tell him that she was alright. "Hang on one sec." she told them and answered as she walked into the other room. "Hello"….. "Hey baby"…."No. I got here a few hours ago."…. "Yeah everything is fine. It's just a little crazy here right now."….. "Ok I will cal you later on tonight."….. "I miss you too."….. "Ok bye." She hung up and turned to see all three once again looking at her, more Dean that anyone. "What?"

"I'm guessing that was Mr. Normal." Dean said with his arms crossed over his chest. He knew that there had to be someone else over the years but hearing her talking to that guy made everything hit home. He hated the thought of someone holding her at night and getting all her love. She was supposed to be his and he threw it all away.

"Not that I have to tell you guys what goes on in my personal life but yes. His name is Eric and he is great. That's all you need to know. He thinks I am taking care of my sick uncle, no he does not know what I do or did and I am going to keep it that way. Any other questions?" she asked and they just shook their heads no, "Great! Let's start digging."

Over the next few hours, Bobby dug out ever single book he had that could help them and Cara began to read to brush up on everything she once knew. She was sitting in the den with a cup of coffee reading while the guys went through ever last piece of ammo they had. Dean walked back up the stair and saw her sitting there curled up on the couch. God how he had missed her. They were so great together and in one moment he lost everything because he was afraid.

_**Five years ago**_

_Cara was packing her bag, trying her best not to cry. "Come on Cara, you don't have to leave." Dean said as he stood next to her._

"_Yes I do. I mean what reason do I have to stay Dean?" she asked him in hopes he would say those words that she longed to hear from him after two years together._

"_You know you don't want normal. Hell Cara we are far from normal." Dean said. Cara just shook her head and zipped up her bag. "Let just talk about this."_

"_Fine. Let's talk. I would really love to talk right now." Cara said calmly as she turned to him. "I told you that I wanted an ounce of normal in my life. Just something other than hunting and you laughed at me."_

"_I didn't think you were serious Cara. This isn't the first time you pitched a fit and wanted out."_

"_Now do you believe me?" she asked and crossed her arms._

"_Listen, let's just talk about this before you do something you may regret."_

"_Ok fine." She said and looked him in the eyes, "I want you to tell me why I should stay with you Dean. Look me in the eye and tell me that this thing between us is going somewhere. That's all I want to hear right now Dean. I need to hear how you feel about me."_

"_You know how I feel about you Cara."_

"_Do I Dean? Because you have never told me."_

"_I tell you I care about you all the time."_

"_I need to know if there is something more that just the fact you care about me Dean. Please just tell me." She begged him. All she wanted him to do was say the words 'I love you' but Dean couldn't do that._

_Dean wanted to tell her he loved her but the words weren't coming out. When he looked at her all he wanted was for her to be happy and he was afraid that he would never be able to make her happy. "If you really want to go then I can't stop you."_

_Cara felt her heart shatter and hit the floor in a million pieces bus she was not going to cry in front of him. "Alight then." She said and tossed her bad over her shoulder as she heard the bus pull up on front of the motel. "Just please take care of yourself Dean." She said and walked over to him._

_Dean was trying so hard to keep it together. His mind was yelling at him to tell her he loved her but he just could get out the words. Cara gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him. "I'll see you around." She said and walked out the door._

**Present**

Dean walked into the den and took a seat in front of her, "Did you find anything yet?"

"Nothing I don't already know and that is that we are so screwed." Cara said and closed the book. "I have been just reading up on all the things we have to look forward to in the coming months."

"Months?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I mean this is all going to happen over night which makes me feel a little better."

"Good point. So I was wondering if we could talk." Dean said.

"About what?"

Dean just scratched the back of his head, "I guess about….you know…us I guess."

"What about us Dean?" Cara asked, "If you think I am upset or mad at you about what happened five years ago, I'm not. I don't blame you for anything and I haven't spent the last five years hating you." Cara smiled. "It was just time for us to go our separate ways and I am fine with that Dean. I have had a great life."

This wasn't exactly the way Dean wanted this conversations to go. In his mind things went a little differently.

_Dean walked into the den and Cara jumped up from her seat. "We need to talk about us." Dean said._

_Cara thought her arms around him and kissed him deeply. As the tongues battle, Dean lifted her up and walked her back over to the couch, laying her down as their lips parted, "I have missed you so much Dean. I want thought about you every night."_

"_I've thought about you too Cara. God how I want you so much right now."_

"_I want you to take me Dean. I belong to you and only you. Please forgive me for leaving you all those years ago." She begged him as he kissed down her neck. "Please Dean, I want you."_

"_I want you too Cara. I love you. I have always been in love with you baby." He said as he ripped open her jeans and snaked his hand inside._

"_Dean…oh Dean…_Dean? Dean you with me?" Cara asked.

Dean shook his head and looked at her, "What? Yeah I'm alright."

"Good. You seemed a little lost there for a second." She smiled.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to come in here and say that I hope we can be friends and stuff."

Cara gave him a smile, "I would really like that Dean."

"Good. Ok then." Dean said and got up from the chair, "I guess I should go and help Bobby."

"Alright, I will tell you guys if I find anything."

"Good."

"Great." Cara said. She watched as Dean smiled at her and walked out of the room. He seemed a little different but she couldn't quite put her finger on it yet. Only time would tell what was really going on in Dean's mind.

***Thank you guys for reviewing! This first episode I am going to redo will be 'The End' Episode and I will start it next chapter. So if you want it all you have to do is leave me a review : ) Thank you guys so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

Later on that night, Dean stood in the bathroom and splashed water on his face. It was almost three in the morning and about time to call it a night. They had been buried in books all day and he for one could use a little shut eye. He still couldn't believe that after all the time Cara was only a few feet away from him. After she left that day he never thought he would see her again but there she was and she was looking more beautiful than ever. This was going to be hard but he had to put his past feeling aside and focus on finding Lucifer. "She is just a girl Dean. No problem." He told himself. He turned off the water and dried his face. He sat the towel back on the sink and opened the door and when he did he saw Cara walking out of her room in nothing but a pair of black tight shorts and a white tank top. "Damn" he said under his breath.

"Hey, are you done in there?" Cara asked as she stood there holding her tooth brush.

"Uh, yeah I'm done." Dean said but never moved from in front of the door. "So…long day huh?" he grinned.

"Yeah. I don't think I can take hearing any more news at the moment." She smiled. "I think I am just ready to hit the hay."

"I hear ya." Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck. For the life of him he could think of one decent thing to say to her. All he could do was look her up and down and picture the way she looked under those clothes with her legs wrapped around him."

"Dean?" Cara said trying to get his attention. She knew what he was doing and just smiled. Same old Dean. "Dean!"

"Huh, what?" Dean said and finally made eye contact with her.

"If you're done do you mind if I use the bathroom now?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." He said and stepped aside. "I guess I will see you in the morning then."

"I guess you will. Night Dean." Cara said and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Once inside, she leaned against the door and closed her eyes. After five years she was staying in the same house as the man she had thought about every day. Things were a little awkward between then and she really couldn't figure out why. Only time would tell what was really going on in Dean's head.

Dean walked into his room and lay down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He had been with so many women over the years but for some reason when he was around Cara he turned into a babbling idiot. He had to get his head on straight. He had to stop looking at her as something other than another hunter. She was there to help them get a job done and he needed to remember than. She was no longer his and that's the way it was going to stay. That was the way it had to stay.

Dean rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. "Don't go to sleep yet. You'll miss all the fun." Dean sat up in his bed and saw Zachariah standing at the foot of his bed.

"How did you find me?" Dean asked as he got off the bed in a hurry.

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out."

"The Bible freak outside the motel me and Sam where at the other day dropped a dime on me?"

"Onward, Christian soldiers." He said and walked closer to Dean, "You are going to see that there are consequences to the choices you make. You are going to see what happens to the world if you continue to say "no" to Michael." He said and touched Dean on the forehead.

When Dean opened his eye he was standing outside of a run down camp. "What the hell?" he asked himself as he looked around.

There were two men with guns just inside the fence, patrolling. Dean was careful to stay out of sight. When he walked in, he saw the Impala, smashed up and rusted to hell. "Oh, baby, no." He approached the car for a better look at the damage, peering inside the driver's side door. "Oh, no, baby, what did they do to you?" Dean then heard something and has barely turned to look when he is knocked out.

**Back at Bobby's**

Cara walked out of the bathroom and could have sworn she had heard other voices coming from Dean's room. She walked down the hall and knocked softly to see if perhaps he was still awake. "Dean, are you ok?" she whispered.

She placed her hand on the door and closed her eye when she didn't get a response. Part of her had hoped that he was still awake and they could finally talk without anyone being around. She wasn't sure what all Sam knew about their past or even if there was only to really tell. After five years she was hoping that she would finally get some answers but she could see that today wasn't that day. She sighed as she headed back to her room and closed the door.

**2014**

Dean opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room. When he tried to move he realized he was handcuffed to a ladder. "What the hell?" he said as he pulled on the cuffs.

"I should be asking that question, don't you think? In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now?" Dean looked over and saw none other than the future version of himself pointing a gun at him.

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself." He smiled trying to break the tension a little.

"Very funny." Future Dean was obviously not in a joking mood.

"Look, man…..I'm no shape shifter or demon or anything, okay?" Dean assured him.

"Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water…..nothing. But you know what was funny? Was that you had every hidden lock pick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?" Future Dean asked him with the gum still pointed.

Dean sighed, "Zachariah"

It was clear that future Dean had not heard that name in some time now. He got up from his chair and walked closer to Dean, "Come again?"

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future."

"Where is he? I want to talk to him."

"I don't know."

"Oh, you don't know."

"No, I don't know. Look, I just want to get back to my own friggin' year, okay!"

"Okay. If you're me, then tell me something only I would know."

Dean thought for a moment and smirked when Cara came to his mind. "A few months after we met Cara, we made a little bet. You know the story. We lost and uh, she made us try on her panties. They were pink and satiny and you know what? We kind of liked it."

Future Dean knew the exact moment this past self was referring to, ""Touché. So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?"

"I guess. Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?"

"It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that."

"What about Sam or Cara?"

"Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it and Cara…..well that's another story."

"What do you mean Sam didn't make it? You weren't with him?"

"No. No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in hell, five years."

"We never tried to find him?"

"I got other people to worry about." Future Dean said as he packed weapons into a bag.

"Where are you going?"

"I got to run an errand."

"Whoa. You're just gonna leave me here?"

"Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of _The Parent Trap_. So, yeah, you stay locked down."

"Okay…. Fine! But you don't have to cuff me, man. Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?"

"No. Absolutely not. I am going to send someone to watch you….me or whatever." Future Dean said before he walked out the door. As soon as he did he saw her leaning against the post. "Watch him."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"You know where I am going."

"So I have to baby sit while you get to go out there? That's bullshit Dean!"

"When you go inside you will see why you need to stay here. I think you might even like it. After all you seem to have an obsession with the way I once was." Future Dean said and walked over to his jeep.

"What a Dick!" Dean said as he pulled on the cuffs some more.

"He is a real prince charming isn't he?" Dean turned his head to the side and saw someone walked over closer to him. "Don't worry. You'll get use to it like the rest of us." When he looked up he saw Cara standing in front of him. He looked nothing like she use to. Her hair was darker, longer and she had a scar that ran from below her ear all the way to her shoulder.

"Cara? Wh-what happened to you?" he asked.

"That's a long story but considering you a tied up I would say you have time. You are the only one that can stop it. After all I think that's why you are really here." She said and took a seat in front of him. She leaned forward and placed her hand on his face. "You feel real."

"I am very real." He smiled at her.

"Too bad none of this will last so there are a few things you need to know." Cara said and pulled away from him. Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to know the truth or not but the look in her eyes told him he was going to hear it anyways.

***I hope you all had a great Holiday. Not the longest chapter but its been a while so I just wanted to get some kind of update for you guys. Ok So as you can tell I am starting "The End" But it will be different as you can already tell. Please review and I will get to work on the next chapter : ) Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is my version of "The End"**** So there will be changes. Enjoy!**

Future Cara sat in front of Dean on the floor and took a deep breath, "So I am sure you have a lot of questions right now."

"Yeah but mainly, why and I such a dick?" he smiled.

"You have your own personal reasons I guess. We don't talk much any more." She said.

"Why not? I thought that we would have…"

"Ended up together? I thought that at one time also. After everything you still refused to commit or tell me how you felt so I had to move on with my life. After I got married you or the other Dean I should say shut me out. I think you were more hurt than anything."

"You got married?" Dean asked. No wonder his future self was screwed up. "I mean who did you marry?"

"Eric. I married him about four years ago but it didn't last long. He died."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"The virus got to him. I tried to call you one night. I knew something wasn't right but you were a drunken mess and told me that I was no longer your problem."

"Why would I ever say that to you?" Dean asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had really lost her because he was too afraid to admit that he loved her more than life itself.

"Like I said, you were mad at me. I think you still are."

"I can see why I would be upset. I….I mean he loves you. I know he does." He said out loud but didn't really get a response from Cara.

"I use to think that and hearing those words come from your mouth means a lot to me. If only you were my Dean. I still hope that one day he will be honest with me."

"I can be your Dean if you want me to be." He winked at her.

Cara just laughed, "Now that is the Dean I know and love."

"So you still love me?"

"Dean, I have always loved you or him. God only knows why but I do. I just can't spend my life waiting on you or him. Man this is confusing."

Dean knew she was right. This was going to be one thing he was going to change when he got back. "So what happened when Eric died?"

"Well Dean got there right after Eric was fully turned. I still don't know why he even came. He never told me. I remember lying on the ground outside my house. I had jumped out the window trying to get away from Eric. Just when I thought it was all over for me, I heard gun shots and looked up to see you standing there before I passed out."

"Are you sure I didn't kill Eric because he was married to you?" Dean smiled.

"I'm sure." Cara grinned. "You fixed me up the best you could. Notice the scare I have." She pointed to her neck. "You always blamed yourself for some reason but like I said, me and him don't talk much and when we do its him yelling at me for something."

"I'm sorry, Cara. I don't want any of this for you."

"Then change it. When you get out of here you tell me how you feel and we go after Lucifer together. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright then. I think it's safe to let you out of here now." Cara said and walked over to him.

"Won't I get mad?" Dean smiled up at her.

"You're always mad. It's nothing I can't handle." She winked at him. "Alight, we need to get you back."

"How do we do that?"

"Let's go talk to Cass."

"Whoa, Castiel is here?"

"Yeah but I don't think he is going to be anything like your Castiel. Come on and I will take you to him.

When Dean and Cara walked into the old cabin, Castiel was sitting in a circle with several women and Cara rolled her eyes. "So, in this way, we're each a fragment of total perception….just one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception, it's, um, it's surprisingly physical." Cass Said.

Cara cleared her throat and Cass looked over and saw her standing with Dean. "Oh. Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?" He said and one by one the women walked out.

"What are you, a hippie?" Dean asked in shock.

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me."

"An orgy? Really Cass?" Cara asked with her arms crossed over her chest. "I was gone for one day!"

Castiel walked over to her and put his arms around her waist, "You know you are still my number one. I thought you would be pleased."

Cara looked over at Dean whose mouth was open and she leaned into Castiel's ear, "I said one or two Cass and that's all."

"Then I will let you pick my love."

"Whoa whoa whao!" Dean said and walked over to him, "You two are…..are together?"

"Well, I wouldn't say we are together… together. We are just having sex." Cara said. "I have needs too, Dean."

"You have got to be kidding me. No wonder I'm a dick."

"Dean, the other you has no clue what's going on around her half the time. Plus he has about ten girlfriends. I don't think he misses me."

"This is crazy!" Dean said and ran his fingers through his hair. "When did you two meet?"

"At Bobby's not long after he called me to help you guys."

"Great. There is another thing I am changing. I am keeping you guys apart."

"What year are you from?" Castiel asked.

"2009."

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"As in THE Zachariah, baby?' Cara asked as Cass put his hand in her back pocket.

"Ok you know what, I can't deal with this right now." Dean said and pulled Cara away from Dean, "Stop touching her!" He pointed at Cass. "Now where were we? Oh yeah, why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar?"

"I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice." Castiel laughed.

"What, are you stoned?"

"Uh, generally, yeah."

"What happened to you?"

"Life and well Cara." Castiel blew her a kiss and she smiled. "Man, she is a firecracker."

"Stop! I am standing right here!" Dean said. "And you don't even know what that means."

"Relax Dean. You don't own me." Cara said. "You let me go a long time ago."

"Well I am going to be making some changes soon. Come on." He said and pulled Cara out the door.

When they got outside they saw future Dean pull up in a jeep along with a few other hunters and climb out. They watched as future Dean grabbed two beers and toss one to a man. "Something isn't right." Cara said as she watched them. "What do you mean?" Dean asked. "Something went wrong on the hunt. I can see it in his eyes." When they looked back at future Dean, they saw him draw his gun and point it at that man.

"Hey. Hey! Watch out!" Dean yelled and Cara pulled him back.

Future Dean shoots the man and the others look between the two Deans, "Damn it. I'm not gonna lie to you. Me and him…..It's a pretty messed-up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do."

Future Dean walked over and grabbed Cara by the arm as he shoves Dean into the cabin and shuts the door behind them. "Let me go!" Cara said and jerked her arms away from future Dean.

"I told you to watch him! Not take him and have play time!" future Dean yelled at her.

"I am not going to keep him cuffed up just because you said so! Maybe there are some things he needed to see!"

"That was not you're call! I gave you an order!"

"Screw your orders Dean!" Cara yelled.

"Stop it!" Dean yelled, "What happened to you two?"

Future Dean and Cara looked at him, "I'll tell you what happened, she gave up and ran away."

"I did not!"

"Whatever. I have bigger issues at the moment. I will deal with you later."

"I can't wait but while we are here, what the hell where you thinking out there?"

"You just shot a guy in cold blood." Present Dean said.

"We were in an open quarantine zone. Got ambushed by some Croats on the way out."

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"Cause after a few years of this, I know. I started seeing symptoms about a half an hour ago. Wasn't gonna be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news."

"You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?"

"It's 2014. Plugging some Croat, its called commonplace. Trading words with my friggin' clone…..that might have freaked them out a little! This isn't your time. It's mine. You don't make the decisions. I do. So, when I say stay in, you stay in!"

"Would you two please stop yelling?" Cara said and looked at her Dean, "Did you at least get it?"

Future Dean pulled out the colt, "Yeah I got it."

"That's what you went after?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah and tonight, we are gonna ice the devil."

"I guess I better go get everyone together. I will see you guys later." Cara said and walked out the door.

Future Dean grabbed some whiskey and poured Dean a glass, "So, you want to tell me what is going on with you guys?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean you hate each other."

"I don't hate her."

"You treat her like a fucking door mat. Come on man, that's not us. You love her."

"Hey, she walked away! I didn't make her leave!"

"Yes you did!"

"Look, this is between me and her so you stay out of it! Come on, we got work to do."

"Why are you taking me anyways?"

"Relax. You'll be fine. Zach's looking after you, right?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on."

"Yeah, okay. You're coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother."

"Sam? I thought he was dead."

"Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said 'yes'."

"Yes? Wait. You mean…."

"That's right. The big 'yes' to the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom."

"Why would he do that?"

"Wish I knew. But now we don't have a choice. It's in him, and it's not getting out. And we've got to kill him, Dean. And you need to see it, the whole damn thing, how bad it gets so you can do it different."

"What do you mean?"

"Zach said he was gonna bring you back, right? To '09?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when you get back home you say yes. You hear me? Say yes to Michael. You tell Cara that you love her and you go say yes to him."

"That's crazy. If I let him in, then Michael fights the devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet!"

"Look around you, man! Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it over again, I'd say yes in a heartbeat!"

"So why don't you?"

"I've tried! I've shouted 'yes' till I was blue in the face! The angels aren't listening! They just, left…..gave up! It's too late for me, but for you…"

"Oh, no. There's got to be another way."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd lose. I never thought I would lose Cara again but I was wrong. Dean. I was wrong. I'm begging you." Future Dean had a few tears in his eyes when he looked at Dean, "But you won't. 'Cause I didn't. Because that's just not us, is it?"

"Are you guys ready?" Cara asked when she walked in the door and by the look on the two Dean's faces she knew she had walked in on something, "Should I come back?"

"No." Present Dean said and walked over to her, "You need to be here." He said and pulled her over to the other Dean, "Tell her! This may be your last night on earth so you tell her!"

"Tell me what?" Cara asked and future Dean just stood there.

When future Dean just stood there, Dean just shook his head and turned to Cara, "He loves you. He loves you more than anything in the world. He is just too stupid and hardheaded to admit it because he is scared. Being in love scared him. He never thought he would lose you but he did and that is harder for him to deal with right now that anything. He loved you then and he loves you now."

Cara had tears in her eye and she looked over to her Dean, "Is this true?" she asked.

"Yes" he whispered. That was all Cara ever wanted to hear. She pushed passed present Dean and ran and jumped on her Dean and kissed him fiercely.

"I love you so much." Cara said and started kissing him all over.

Future Dean looked over at Dean, "Give us twenty minutes." He winked.

Dean smiled and walked out the door.

**Present Day Bobby's**

Cara was sitting in the den chewing on her nails as she read. Dean had been sleeping for almost ten hours now and she was beginning to get worried about him. "Is he still not up yet?" Sam asked when he walked into the room.

"No. I have never seen Dean sleep this much."

"Should we wake him up?"

"No. I am sure he has a lot on his mind right now. He needs to rest." She said.

It was only ten minutes later that Dean slowly walked down the stairs. He saw Cara and Sam sitting in the living room and knew he had something to say to them both.

"Hey, looks who finally up." Cara smiled at Dean, "Can I get you something to eat?"

"Uh, no. I need to talk to Sam for a second if you don't mind."

"Ok that's no problem. I know you are hungry so I will go make a few sandwiches." She smiled and walked passed Dean.

"What's going on Dean? You look like you just saw a ghost." Sam said.

"It was worse that that. Listen man, I know I have been hard on you the past few weeks and I'm sorry. The point is maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that, we keep each other human. I mean, you are the second-best hunter on the planet."

"Thank you, Dean. So, what do we do now?

"We make our own future and I know just where to start." Dean said and walked toward the kitchen. Just when he was about to walk over to Cara, he heard her on the phone.

"I miss you more."….. "I know but maybe I will be home to you soon."….. "Ok baby. Call me when you get out of your meeting.'… "I love you too. Bye." She said to Eric and hung up the phone.

Dean walked back out of the room and leaned against the wall. He couldn't just walk in there and blurt out he loved her right now. She was happy. He needed to know that he had a shot with her before he went and made a fool out of himself. He had to test her somehow.

* * *

**Poor Dean : ( What does he have planned? Please review guys! Don't make me beg. Ok I will, please please review! LOL thank you guys so much for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated M **

Later on that night, Cara was sitting in the den reading an old book while singing along to the radio. "You got me jumpin' right out of my skin. You keep it up and I'll be comin' on in"

Dean always loved her voice. "Hey." He said as he walked into the room.

"Hey. Where have you been hiding all day?" she asked and closed her book.

"Oh you know, just helping Bobby with a few things. Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Of course not. Do you really have to ask?" she smiled.

"Well I didn't want to bother you if you were busy."

"I'm not busy at all. I'm just winding down. Bobby said that we may have to head out in a few days to try and see what we can find."

"Yeah." Dean said as he sat down in the chair across from her. "Thanks again for coming out here. I know you must have a lot going on in your life right now."

"Nothing major." She smiled. "You guys needed me so I am here."

Dean took it as a good sign that she didn't bring up plans with Eric. He didn't know the guy but he hated him. "So this song brings back memories." Dean smiled at her.

Cara felt her face turn red. "I think I know what you are talking about. Our first hunt together. You should have listened to me about those wipers, Dean."

"Actually…..I am glad I didn't." he winked at her. "I think it was the first time for something else." He could see her face begin to get even redder.

"I think everything turned out…..interesting."

"Interesting?" Dean raised his eyebrow.

"Ok it turned out great."Cara smiled. The fact she didn't slap him or get up and walk off was another good sign. She was remembering the same thing he was. It was the best hunt of his life with a happy ending.

**Flashback**

Thanks to Bobby, Dean and Cara had been pair off on a hunt. They weren't too happy about it but they knew they would get it done faster if they would just work together for once. It was half passed midnight and the rain out beating down on the windshield as they made their way back to Singer Salvage. "I can't see a damn thing." Dean said as he slowed the car down.

"I told you that you needed knew wipers before we left." Cara said as she fanned herself. "And a new air conditioner. Do you ever work on this car?"

"Do you always bitch this much?"

"I'm sorry. I'm dying in here. How much longer do we have to go?"

"A hundred miles."

Cara threw her head back, "Kill me now!"

"I thought about it."

"Oh Ha…Ha."

Dean tried his best to see the road but the rain was too strong. "Damn it!" he yelled and pulled over to the side if the road. "I can't see in this mess."

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait until it stops."

"Great! I am burning up in here."

"It should pass soon. Remind me to thank Bobby for hooking me up with you." Dean said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh believe me when I say I will be thanking him first. You have been a pain in my ass." Cara said, "You are too cocky for your own good and it is going to get you or someone else killed."

"I got the bitch didn't I?"

"Yeah after I use myself as bait!"

"You lived."

"No thanks to you."

"Ok listen, let's just sit here and listen to the radio before things are said or worse, I kick you out of my car."

"Sounds good to me." Cara said and leaned back in the seat with her arms crossed.

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

"I am so hot." Cara said as she used a page from her notebook to fan herself. "Can we go now?"

"I can't see anything, Cara!" Dean said while he was leaned against the door. To try and drown her out he leaned up and turned up the radio.

_You got me jumpin' right out of my skin _

_You keep it up and I'll be comin' right in _

_You start a feelin', you're the cream of the crop _

_You gonna break my heart or just make it stop_

Dean looked over at Cara who was slowly unbuttoning her shirt, "W-What are you doing?"

"Trying to cool off the best I can." She said and removed the shirt. All she was left wearing was her blank and pink bra and blue jeans shirt. He looked up body up and down as he bit on his bottom lip. He body was perfect. It was obvious she was in great shape from hunting.

"See something you like." Cara smiled over at him. "If I didn't know any better I would say that was lust in your eyes."

"You might be a pain in the ass but I would be a damn liar if I said you weren't hot as hell."

"I take that as a compliment. You're not so bad yourself." Cara winked at him as she spread her legs a little, making her shirt rise up. It was no secret that she found herself incredibly attracted to Dean. He was the hottest hunter out there and she had heard stories about how he could make a woman scream over and over again. She was about to see if the legend was true.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dean said as he looked at her long tones upper thighs.

Cara smiled over at him as she lifted her skirt even higher, "Why is that, Dean? Do you want to do something to me?" Dean hissed through his teeth as he watched her trail her fingers slowly up and down her inner thigh. Cara turned in the seat and leaned back against the door. "I guess that could be one way to pass the time."

With their eyes locked, Cara spread her legs wider and moved her hand high along her inner thigh. "Do you want to touch me?" she asked.

"Damn Cara…" Dean swallowed and his jaw clenched. "I want to touch you so bad right now."

_You tie me in a knot a__nd get me hot  
Ooo hot and bothered, So hot and bothered  
You get me hot and bothered_

Cara smiled as she began to rub herself and make small noises in the back of her throat. She unbuttoned and removed her shirt and tossed it on the floor. "I am really hot, Dean." She moaned. She was beginning to like teasing him like this. She wanted to see how far she could push him.

"So am I." Dean grunted out.

Cara placed her right foot against the dashboard to open herself up more. "I think you want to touch me like this." She said and sank her fingers into herself and sighed. "Dean"

Dean moved in the seat as his erection became almost painful behind the tightness of his jeans. "Shit." Dean moaned as he watched her moved her fingers ..

When Cara opened her eyes, she saw the growing bulge in his pants and smiled. "I think I have someone's attention." She grinned and pulled her hand from her wet panties. She moved over in the seat and slowly unzipped his pants. His cock sprang out, hard and ready. Her hand felt so soft around him.

Cara leaned down and wrapped her mouth around him. Dean growled as she bobbed her head up and down slowly, coating him in her saliva. Cara sat back up and smiled at him. "What the hell did you stop for?" Dean asked.

"I just wanted a simple taste…..for now. I want to play with you some more." She said and wrapped her left hand around him and started stroking him as she began to rub herself.

Dean started lifting his hips off of the seat to meet her caresses. When Cara began to moan Dean couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her towards him. He crashed his mouth down on hers and kissed her passionately. Cara reached behind her back and unclasped her bra.

Dean wasted no time before taking them into his rough hands. He pushed them together and pinched them roughly. He took her left nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it, causing Cara to moan a little louder than before.

When Dean pulled away from her, he looked up and smile. That was all it took before Cara started to tear at his clothes and toss them into the back.

Once they were both freed from their clothing, Dean pushed her so that she turned around and he made her kneel on the seat, facing into the back. He moved up behind her and pressed against her back. Cara could feel his cock rubbing against her ass. The sensation made her shiver with expectation. He was huge and she wanted all of him inside her.

Grabbing her breasts roughly, Dean put his lips against her ear and whispered. "Is this what you want, baby?" he asked and bit down. Cara gripped the seat and closed her eyes as she moaned and nodded. Dean ran his right hand down her back. When he reached her ass he gave her a slap, "Answer me! Is this what you want?" Dean asked again as he ground his cock against her even more.

"Yes! Oh God yes, Dean! I want all of you." Dean wrapped his hand around her throat and held it there with slight pressure as he slammed into her. Cara cried out in pleasure.

"You like that?" Dean asked as he pounded into her.

"Yes…..fuck…feels so good!" Cara screamed.

Dean pumped into her over and over, watching his cock disappear inside her. His blood was rushing through his veins. They were both covered in sweat. "Harder." Cara begged him.

Dean was happy to grant her the request and drove deeper inside of her. They were both breathing hard as they bodies smacked together.

A few more thrust later, Dean felt her wall clench down around him and in that moment they both lost all control as they came, moaning each other's name. After that moment of passion in the car, Dean and Cara both knew this was the start of something new for the both of them.

**Present Day**

Dean and Cara just sat there in the den looking at each other in silence as the song went off. "So…I guess I am going to head up to bed." Cara said and stood up.

"Yeah…that sounds like a plan." Dean said and got out of the chair. Before he could say anything else, he felt something behind him and froze.

"Uh Dean, there is a man behind you." Cara said and was about to grab her gun from the table.

"Let me guess, tall and wearing a long tan coat with a blank look on his face."

"Yeah." She said and watched as she sighed, "You know him?" she asked.

"Yeah." Dean said and turned around, "What can I do for you Cass?"

"Whoa wait." Cara said and walked over to the men, "As in angel Cass?"

Dean just looked at her long enough to say "Yes" and turned back to Castiel.

"Who is she?" Castiel asked.

"A friend." Dean said. After his trip through the twilight zone the last thing he wanted was Cara and Cass getting close.

"Dean Winchester!" Cara said, "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"I didn't really plan on it." He said and she slapped his arm, "Ok fine."

"Cass, Cara, Cara, Cass. Now we all know each other so goodnight Cara." Dean smiled at her.

Cara just rolled her eyes and walked over to him, "It's nice to meet you." Just when she was about to sick her hand out, Dean stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"He doesn't like to be touch."

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"You are acting a little weird and rude, Dean." Cara said with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, I just need to talk to Castiel in private. I will talk to you in the morning."

"Fine. Wake me up if something comes up."

"Will do…goodnight." Dean smiled at her.

"Good night, Dean." She smile and Dean watched as she walked up the stairs.

When he heard her door close, he turned to Cass, "Ok you stay away from her."

"I don't think I understand. She is a friend? So she is a friend of mine right?"

"No! She is and she is my friend. Not yours. You keep your dirty orgy hands off of her." Dean said and it clicked that this Castiel was clueless as to why he was ranting. "You know what, never mind. What's going on?"

"I have a job for you. I need you to locate someone for me."

"Super." Dean said. At least maybe now they would be able to get out of the house and find Lucifer before it was too late. He was looking forward to seeing if Cara still had the same hunting skills she use to have back in the day. After all, hunting is what brought them together.

_***Ok so I know I just stopped but I need to think about a few things. I will be skipping to I believe the children are our future next. This should be fun. Please super please review. Show me love guys lol. Ok I just hope you liked the chapter. Lets see how the hunt goes with Dean and Cara and oh yeah Sam : )**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank all you guys for the reviews! So glad you all like this story! Ok so this is 'I believe the children are our future' but in my own way. Somethings will be taken out because we all know what happens and some things will be changes to add in Cara. Hope you all like!**

Dean, Sam, and Cara pulled up to the morgue dressed as FBI agents. Cara was wearing a navy blue jacket and short navy blue shirt with a pair of black heals. "So what did Castiel say we were looking for again?" Cara asked as they climbed out of the car.

"He didn't really say. Cas can be very unreliable so I wouldn't bother getting attached to him if I were you." Dean said to her.

"Maybe we should call him and just ask so we know what we are going into. Maybe he call help us."

"No!" Dean yelled and both Cara and Sam looked at him, "I mean no because he has a lot going on with trying to find Lucifer and all. We got this." Dean said and headed toward the building.

"Is he acting a little strange to you?" Cara asked Sam.

"Dean always acts strange." Sam said and the two followed Dean into the building.

When they got in the saw and doctor and walked up to him and showed their badges, "Agents Page, Plant, and Penn, FBI." Dean said.

"What brings you by?" the doctor asked.

"We need to see Amber Freer's body." Cara said.

"Really? What for?" the doctor asked as he looked between them.

"The police report said something clawed through her skull?" Dean said.

"You didn't read the autopsy report that I emailed out this morning?" the doctor asked and the three looked at each other.

"W-we had, uh, server issues." Sam said.

The doctor walked away and the three followed close behind. The doctor opened one of the freezers and pulled out the slab with Amber's body. He pulled back the sheet from her head. "When they brought her in, we thought she was attacked by a wolf or something."

"Or something." Cara said as she looked at the body. It had been a long time since she had dealt with something like this.

"But we were wrong." The doctor said and picked up a plastic bag and held it out, "It's a press-on nail. We found it in her temporal lobe."

"Is that even possible?" Sam asked.

"Wait, are you saying that she did this to herself?" Dean asked.

"Uh-huh. She scratched her brains out. It'd take hours, and it'd hurt like hell, but sure it's possible."

"How?" Cara asked.

"Pick your acronym…OCD, PCP. It all spells crazy." Sam pulled back the sheet a little further and saw Amber's right hand had four press-on nails still attached; the middle finger has nothing. "My guess, some kind of phantom itch. I mean, an extreme case, but..."

"Phantom itch?" Cara asked.

"Yup." The doctor said and covered the body back up and slid the slab back into the freezer and closed the door. "All it takes is someone talking about an itch or thinking about one and suddenly you can't stop scratching."

"Thanks, doc." Sam said as he scratched under his collar and Dean scratched his ear. Cara rolled her eye and pushed the two toward the door.

"Guys stop scratching." She said as they walked toward the car.

"I feel like something is all over me." Dean said.

"Stop being a baby. Nothing is on you. So what should we do now? Check out the house?" she asked.

"I would say that would be the best place to start." Dean said and they all climbed into the car.

"Damn heals. This job is just crazy. I still say we should call Cas." Cara said as she slipped off her shoes and began to rub her feet.

"What is it with you and wanting to call Cas? You don't even know they guy!" Dean snapped again.

"Jeez Dean. It was just a suggestion. Get your panties out of a twist." Cara said. "You are such a man. You hate to stop and ask for direction."

"That's because I don't need any." Dean smiled back at here and headed over to the house where the victim was found.

ooooooooooooooo

Sam was sitting in the armchair in the family's living room, holding a notebook and pen, "Okay, now, some of these questions might seem a bit odd, but please just bear with me. Have you noticed any cold spots in the house?

"Uh...no." the father said.

"Okay, uh, what about strange smells?" Sam asked and they parent that had hired Amber to watch their son just stared at him.

Dean and Cara where scanning the house and when they looked around a corner they say the little boy Amber had been babysitting. His name was Jimmy. "Whatcha lookin' for?" Jimmy asked them.

"Don't know yet." Dean said and walked up to Jimmy. "So, Amber was your babysitter?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yeah, most of my babysitters sucked. Especially Ms. Chancy. She only cared about two things, _Dynasty_ and bedtime." Dean chuckled. "Did you, uh, you see anything strange that night?"

"No, sir."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I-I would tell you if I knew something." Jimmy said and Dean and Cara just looked at him and knew he was lying, "I promise….one hundred percent…Cross my heart."

"Well, Jimmy, I, uh...I happen to know you're lying." Dean said.

"I'm not."

Dean leaned down and puts a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "We gonna start talking truth, or are you and me gonna have to take a little trip downtown?"

"Dean, stop it." Cara said and Dean stood up.

"I am just being honest with the kid."

"No you aren't. If you were being honest then you would tell him that if he doesn't tell us the truth then what happened to Amber was going to happen to him." Cara smiled at the boy, "Now, let's try this again. What went on there that night?" Cara asked with a smiled.

The three walked out of the house and Dean pulled out a packet of itching powder. "Kid said he put this on the babysitter's hairbrush."

"Guy, there's no way that itching powder made that girl scratch her brains out. It's just ground-up maple seeds."

"If you have any other theories, I'm open to them." Dean said.

Cara's phone began to ring and Dean rolled his eyes, "Tell lover boy you're busy." He said and saw nudged him

"It's the hospital, Dean." She said and answered, "Hello?" Cara said and suddenly her face dropped, "Yeah, we'll be right there." She said and hung up the phone.

HOSPITAL

Just as the walked down the halls of the hospital, that saw a nurse zip up a body bag and he and another Nurse rolled it out of the room while the Doctor watched from the corridor. Sam, Dean, and Cara walked up behind him, "What happened?" Cara asked.

"Guy got electrocuted."

"Any idea how?" Dean asked

Eh, maybe a loose wire or a piece of equipment shorted out. So far, we haven't found anything."

"Witnesses?"

"Yeah, guy in there….Mr. Stanley. He says he saw it, but he's not making a lick of sense."

"Thanks." Sam said and the three walked into the room and over to the old man who seemed upset, "Mr. Stanley?"

"It was just a joke. I didn't know it would really work." Stanley said.

"What would work?" Dean asked

"All I did was shake his hand." Stanley said and held out his hand and showed them a joy buzzer and the three looked at it in disbelief.

After leaving the hospital, they drove not far and got a small motel room with two beds. "Is this going to be ok or do you need your own room for…you know…private conversations." Dean asked Cara as they walked into the room.

"Thanks but this is just fine." Cara smiled at him, "You can sleep on the floor." She patted him on the shoulder and put her bag on the bed.

"We'll see about that but right now I say we see if this bad boy really works." Dean said. Sam grabbed a large ham from a bag and sat it on the table. All three put on a pair of goggles and a pair of gloves. Dean picked up the joy buzzer and looked at Sam and Cara, "You ready?"

"Hit it, Mr. Wizard." Sam said and Cara took a step back.

Dean slowly reached out and touched the buzzer to the ham and the three watched as the buzzer electrocuted the ham and smoke began to rise. Dean pulled back the buzzer and the three removed their goggles, "That'll do, pig." Dean said.

"What the hell? That crap isn't supposed to work." Sam said.

"This thing doesn't even have batteries." Cara said. "So what? Are we looking at cursed objects?"

"Sounds good." Dean said and pulled out a knife, flipped it open, and cut him a piece off the ham. "Maybe there's a powerful witch in town." He said and took a bite, "Is there any link between the joy buzzer and the itching powder?"

"Uh, one was made in China, the other Mexico, but they were both bought from the same store." Cara said as she watched Dean cut him off another piece, "Would you stop eating that."

"What? It's cooked." Dean said.

Cara rolled her eyes and grabbed her jackets, "Come on so we can go check out this store before they close."

ooooooooooooooo

After talking to the shop owner and finding out that he had nothing to do what was going on in the town, the three decided to head back over to the hospital to see if there had been any more weird cases. This time Cara dressed as a nurse so she could get to all the files and maybe they could get this case down so they could get out of there.

Dean and Sam where waiting in the hallway when they saw Cara walking down the hall way in a pair of scrubs, "Good God." Dean whispered.

Sam looked at his brother who was biting on his bottom lip, "Dude, just tell her you still like her."

"What? No way and who said I still liked her like that. She just happened to be hot in that uniform."

"Whatever." Sam said as Cara got closer, "What did you find?"

"Well…. a guy was checking in about two am this morning and get this, all his teeth were gone." She said and handed Sam the file.

"I'll go check it out." Sam said and walked down the hallway.

Cara looked over at Dean who was looking her up and down, "Take a picture. It last longer, Dean." She smiled with her hands on her hips.

"What? I am not allowed to look or something. To be honest you looked pretty damn hot in that uniform." He winked.

"You know….I always wanted to be a nurse." She said and looked down at herself. "I am really comfortable right now."

"Well, I appreciate you doing this nurse…." Dean said and reached for her badge that was conveniently on her breast, "Fremont." He smiled.

"I think you did that on purpose." Cara said. "Some ole Dean Winchester."

"I think that is what you loved about me. I always went after what I wanted." He said.

"Good point. I think that is what I love….loved about you…back then." She said trying to cover her tracks. Dean smiled. She just said she loved him. He was still in the game.

Cara looked to her left and saw Sam walking back down the hall, "Oh Sam's back." She said and walked over to him before she stuck her foot in her mouth again.

"What's up with Toothless? Cavity creeps get a hold of him?" Dean asked.

"Close. He wrote up a description. Five foot ten, three hundred fifty pounds, wings, and a pink tutu and said it was the tooth fairy." Sam said.

"So he's obviously whacked out on painkillers." Cara said.

"Maybe, whatever it was got past locked doors and windows without triggering the alarm."

"Come on…..Tooth fairy?" Dean said and shook his head. "Well, I will see your crazy and raise you some. While Cara was digging and you were in the bathroom I heard some kids talking so I went to check it out. There are a couple of kids upstairs with stomach ulcer and they say they got it from mixing Pop Rocks and Coke and there is another guy that they say his face...froze that way."

"So, I mean, if you add all that up..." Sam started but stopped, "I got nothing." Sam said.

"I think I have a theory." Cara said.

"You always do." Dean said.

"Ok just listen because 95 percent of the time I am right. Maybe that's the connection. The tooth fairy, the Pop Rocks and Coke, the joy buzzer that shocks you…..they're all lies that kids believe."

"And now they're coming true. Okay, so whatever's doing this is reshaping reality. It has the powers of a god or something."

"Ok let's split up and see what we can find." Cara said. "I will dig around here and see if anything else comes up and meet you guys back at the motel." She said and walked off with Dean watching her every step of the way.

"Dean, come on." Sam said and pulled his brother out of the hospital.

ooooooooooooooo

Dean had made it back to the motel first and was sitting at the table and eating a ham sandwich. The door opened and Sam walked in holding a map. "Dude, seriously…..still with the ham?

"We don't have a fridge."

Sam closed the door and put the map down in front of Dean, "Well, I found something. The tooth fairy attack was here, pop rocks and coke was here, then you've got itching powder, face freeze, and joy buzzer….all located within a two-mile radius." Sam said while making the locations with an X.

"So, we got a blast zone of weird, and inside, fantasy becomes reality."

"Looks like."

"And what's the A-bomb at its center?"

"Four acres of farmland and a house."

"Our motel isn't in that circle, by any chance?"

"Yeah. Why? "

Dean hesitates for a second then held up his right hand and it was covered in hair. Sam looked away, "Ugh, dude….That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"I got bored. Cara looked really hot as a nurse. I had to do something."

"You know you can go blind from that."

"Go blind from what?" Cara asked as she walked into the room and Dean hid his hand behind his back.

"Uh…staring at the sun. Sam found something."

"Really? Great because I got jack so far."

"Yeah…just give me five minutes. We'll go check out that house." Dean said and headed toward the bathroom.

"Hey, do not use my razor!" Sam yelled and Cara looked over at him.

"What's they deal with you guys?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Sam said and Dean smirked.

***Not my favorite chapter. I have not been feeling well this week. I decided to make this episode a two chapter one. But after that no more episode for awhile. I just liked this one lol plus it has Cas in it so that should be fun. Please review and I will hav****e the next chapter up on Monday, maybe sooner : ) Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the review. This is part 2 and I really changed the ending and this will change everything. Enjoy : )**

Dean, Cara, and Sam drove over to the old farm house and parked the car in front of the house. "What do you think is going on in there?" Cara asked as she slipped on her heals once again in the back.

"I don't know but whatever it is we need to figure it out before some other freaky myth starts coming to life." Dean said.

The three climbed out of the car and headed up to the house. "You have to love the location." Cara said and looked the house up and down. "I mean it's not the best looking thing in the world but at least it doesn't have close neighbors. Its nice and quiet."

"Cara, we are here to work not look at buying the place." Dean said.

"I was just saying." She said. "I wouldnt mind living here."

They walked up to the door and knocked and a young boy answered, "Can I help you?"

"Hi sweetie. What's your name?" Cara asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"Wow, aren't you a friendly little thing." Cara said and looked at Dean. "Cute though."

Dean cleared his throat, "We uh...are with the FBI." Dean said and they all showed their badges. The little boy took and looked then over and handed then back. "We need to ask some guestions. Are your parents home?"

"They work."

"Well, you mind if we ask you a few questions, maybe take a look around the house?" Sam said.

"I don't know." The boy said.

"Come on. You can trust us. We're the authorities." Dean said and the boy gave in and let them come inside.

"I'm Robert, by the way." Sam said.

"Jesse."

"Jesse, nice to meet you." The boy said.

Dean and Cara walked over to the fridge and saw a drawing. Dean took it off and held it up steps "Did you draw this?"

"It's the tooth fairy."

"That's what you think the tooth fairy looks like, huh?" Cara said. "A little hairy don't you think?"

"Yeah. My dad told me about him."

"Huh" Dean said and put the picture back.

"What, didn't your dad tell you about the tooth fairy?" Jesse asked.

"Our dads told me different stories."

"Well, the tooth fairy isn't a story."

"What do you know about itching powder, Jesse?" Cara asked.

"That stuff will make you scratch your brains out."

Really?" Cara asked and Jesse nodded.

"What about Pop Rocks and Coke?"

"You mix them, and you'll end up in the hospital. Everyone knows that."

"Well….you learn something new everyday." Cara smiled.

Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out the joy buzzer and Jesse backed away, "You shouldn't have that."

"Why not?"

"It can electrocute you."

"Actually, it can't. It's just a wind-up toy. It's totally harmless. Doesn't even have batteries." Dean said.

"So it can't shock you?"

"Nope. Not at all. I swear."

"Oh. Okay."

"I mean, all it does is just shake in your hand. It's kind of lame. See?" Dean said and pressed the buzzer to Sam's chest and he stiffens up and Cara and Dean laughed a little.

After taking a look around the rest of the house, the three gave Jesse a card and walk out the front door. "Dude, what the hell?" Sam said.

"I had a hunch. I went with it."

"You risked my ass on a hunch?"

"You're fine."

"Besides, now we know who's turning this town into Willy Wonka's worst nightmare."

"The kid."

"Yeah. Everything Jesse believes comes true. He thinks the tooth fairy looks like Belushi, uh, joy buzzers really shock people, boom, that's what happens." Cara said.

"Yeah, but convince him the joy buzzers don't actually work, and they go from killing machines back into crap toys." Sam said.

"He probably doesn't even know he's doing it." She said.

"So how is he doing it?" Dean asked.

"Well that is the million dollar question." Cara said. "I guess we got work to do." She said and headed down the driveway and to the car with Dean watching her every step of the way.

"Dude really?" Sam said and nudged him.

"What?"

"Your acting like a horny teenager right now. Just tell her you like her."

"I don't like her. She is just nice to look at."

"How many times are you going to say that and expect me to believe it?" Sam asked and smiled.

"Shut up." Dean said and walked to the car.

* * *

Later on the three were back at the motel trying to find anything they could on what may be going on with Jesse. "So, dug up what I could on Jesse Turner. It's not much. B student, won last year's Pinewood Derby. But get this. Jesse was adopted. His birth records are sealed." Cara said,

"So you unsealed them, and?"

"There's no father listed, but Jesse's biological mom is named Julia Wright. She lives in Elk Creek, on the other side of the state."

"Well then let's pay her a visit." Dean said and grabbed his keys.

"I think I may sit this one out." Cara said. "You guys go ahead."

"So you are just going to stay here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. My feet are killing me from these damn heals. Plus I need to make a few calls." She said.

"Oh, let me guess, Eric?"

"For one but also I need to tie up some loose ends back at home."

"Like what?"

"Like I need to call my boss and tell him my uncle took a turn for the worse and I may be out of work longer. What's the big deal?"

"Huh, so you really were living that apple pie life."

"I guess you could say that but looks like I am back in the old saddle now. You guys go and I will be here when you get back."

"Whatever." Dean said and walked out the door.

"What is his deal?" she asked Sam.

"He is just uh…a little tried. We'll call you if we find out anything."

"Okie dokie." She smiled and Sam walked out of the motel room behind Dean.

Cara was sitting on the bed with her duffle next to her. She pulled out a small box and opened it up. Inside was her pentagram necklace. She sighed and put it back on. She continued to look and underneath every thing was a picture of her and Dean after that fist hunt. After they were finally able to drive in the rain, they were so sleep that the stopped at the first motel the came to.

_Dean and Care walked into the lobby and were both dripping wet. "Oh you poor dears." An older lady said as she brought then towel. "You must have got caught in this awful storm._

"_We did but I think it turned out ok." Cara smiled at Dean. "We need a room for the night."_

"_Well you are in luck. I have one left. It a king ok?"_

"_It's perfect." Dean winked at Cara._

"_I thought it would be. I can tell you two are a very happy couple."_

"_What makes you think we are a couple?" Dean asked._

"_Because I can see the way you look at each other. If your not then after tonight you will be." She smiled. She walked back over and handed them a key. She pulled out a Polaroid camera and held it up._

"_What are you doing?" Cara asked._

"_You will want something to remember this by." She smiled. "Say cheese."_

Cara smiled and put the picture back in the box. Her and Dean looked like crap but it was her favorite picture. "Where's Dean?"

Cara jumped and stood up, "Jesus!"

"No…I'm Castiel. We met a few days ago."

"Yeah I know it's just an expression."

"Jesus is real, not an expression."

"I-I know it's just….oh never mind. What can I do for you?"

"Where are Sam and Dean?"

"They had to take care of something but they should be back any minute."

"Oh ok then." He said and stood there in the middle of the room staring at her.

"Can I get you some ham?" she asked.

"What?"

"Or something else maybe."

"No thank you. I will stand here and wait on Dean."

"Ok. I am going to get a shower." Cara said. She grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom.

When Dean and Sam got back to the motel, they walked in and Saw Castiel standing there. "What are you going here?" Dean asked and closed the door. He looked around and didn't see Cara. "Where is Cara?"

"Right here" she said and walked out wearing nothing but a towel. "Sorry I forgot my clothes." She said and grabbed bag before walking back into the bathroom.

Dean balled up his fist and looked at Cas, "Why was she in the shower Cas?"

"Perhaps she felt her body was not clean."

"Why was it not clean, Cas?" he asked.

"Ok…Dean, can I talk to you outside for a second." Sam said and pulled Dean toward the door.

"Don't you move." Dean said and pointed at Cas before walking out the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's see here, you jumped all over Cas because Cara took a shower. You are acting like a jealous boyfriend. What's going on with you?"

"It's a long story."

"Ok well I am guessing it has to do with Cara and Cas."

"Yes."

"Well get over it. Nothing is going on with them. He is an angel and she has a boyfriend so you need to relax."

"I am relaxed!"

"I can see that. Let's just get back in there and tell them what going on. Do you think you can control yourself long enough to do that?

"Yeah I'm good." Dean said and they walked back into the room and Cara was sitting on the bed putting on her shoes.

"It's lucky you found the boy." Cas said.

"Oh, yeah, real lucky. What do we do with him?"

"Kill him."

Cara got off the bed and walked over to the guys and looked at Cas, "You're kidding right?"

"This child is half demon and half human, but it's far more powerful than either. Other cultures call this hybrid cambion or katako. You know him as the antichrist." Cas said and took a seat in front of Sam, unaware there was a woopie cushion under him. That wasn't me.

"Who put that there?" Dean smirked and looked at Cara who just shook her head.

"Anyway, I don't get it. Jesse is the devil's son?"

"No, of course not. Your Bible gets more wrong than it does right. The antichrist is not Lucifer's child. It's just demon spawn. But it is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war against heaven."

"Well, if Jesse's a demonic howitzer, then what the hell's he doing in Nebraska?"

"The demons lost him. They can't find him. But they're looking."

"And they lost him because?"

"Because of the child's power. It hides him from both angels and demons. For now."

"So he's got, like, a force field around him. Well, that's great. Problem solved."

"With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong. Soon, he will do more than just make a few toys come to life—something that will draw the demons to him. The demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then, with a word, this child will destroy the Host of Heaven."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. You're saying that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?"

"We cannot allow that to happen."

"Wait. We're the good guys. We don't just kill children." Sam said.

"A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war."

"Things change." Sam said.

"Okay. Hey, look, we are not going to kill him. All right? But we can't leave Jesse here either. We know that. So...we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do." Dean said.

"You'll kidnap him? What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy. You cannot imagine what it will do if it's angry. Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought, he could be halfway around the world."

"So we tell him the truth. You say Jesse's destined to go dark side fine. But he hasn't yet. So if we lay it all out for him what he is, the apocalypse, everything he might make the right choice." Sam said.

"You didn't. And I can't take that chance." Castiel said to him and vanished.

"Ok I am not crazy about that guy at the moment." Cara said.

"Well I feel relieved. We need to go talk to Jesse." Dean said and the three headed out the door.

* * *

TheY pulled up to Jesse's house and ran up to the door and kicked it in. They saw Jesse standing there in the living room looking very frightened. "Was there a guy here? In a trench coat?" Dean asked.

Jesse just pointed to the floor and there was an action figure that looked a lot like Castiel. "Well that can be good." Cara said and picked him up.

"Was he your friend?" Jesse asked.

"Him? No." Dean said.

"I did that. But how did I do that?" Jesse asked.

"You're a superhero." Dean said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I am?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I mean, who else could turn someone into a toy? You're Superman—minus the cape and the go-go boots. See, my partners and I, we work for a secret government agency. It's our job to find kids with special powers. In fact, we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota, where you'll be trained to fight evil."

"Like the X-Men?"

"Exactly like the X-Men. In fact, the, uh, guy we're taking you to he's even in a wheelchair. You'll be a hero. You'll save lives. You'll get the girl. Sounds like fun, right?"

Suddenly Dean, Sam, and Cara were flung against the wall and in walked a demon wearing Jesse's real mom as a meat suit. "They're lying to you."

The Demon flicks her wrist and slams Dean against the opposite wall, then back. "Leave him alone!"

The demon smiled and leaned down to Jesse, "Jesse. You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your mother."

"No, you're not."

"Mmmhmm. You're half human...half one of us."

"She means demons, Jesse!"

The demon straightened and held up a hand clenched into a fist. Dean groans in pain. "Those people you call your parents….they lied to you, too. You're not theirs….not really."

"My mom and dad love me."

"Do they? Is that why they leave you alone all day? Because they love you so much? These people, these imposters…..they told you that the tooth fairy was real and that your toys could hurt you and a hundred other things that aren't true. They love you so much that they made your whole life a lie. Look into your heart, Jesse. You've always known you weren't theirs. You've always known you were different. Everyone has lied to you. They're not FBI agents. And you're not a superhero."

"Then what am I?"

"You're powerful. You can have anything you want. You can do anything you want."

"Don't listen to her, Jesse!" Dean yelled.

"They treated you like a child. Nobody trusted you. Everybody's lied to you. Doesn't that make you angry?" Jesse clenched his fist and the room rattles. "See? It does make you angry. But I'm telling you the truth, Jesse. Wouldn't it be better if there were no lies? Come with me and you can wash it all clean. Start over. Imagine that a world without lies".

"She's right. We lied to you." Cara said. "But I'll tell you the truth."

The demon raised her fist Car was finding hard to speak but she had to try, "I just want...to tell..."

"Stop it. Stop hurting her!" Jesse yelled. Cara dropped to the floor and gasp, "I want to hear what she has to say."

"You're stronger than I thought." The demon said.

Cara got up and walked over to Jesse and got to his level, "We lied to you. And I'm sorry. So here's the truth. My name is Cara and those are my friends Dean and Sam Winchester. We all hunt monsters and that woman right there, her name is Julia. She's your mother. But the thing inside of her, the thing that you're talking to is a demon."

"A demon?" Jesse asked.

"They have done nothing but lie to you since the moment you met them. Don't listen to them." The demon said.

"Sit down and shut up." Jesse said and a chair moved behind her and she fell into the chair and struggled.

"I wish I could do that to some people." Cara said, "Ok anyways, there's kind of a war between angels and demons and you're a part of it."

"I'm just a kid."

"I know sweetie and I would give anything for you to be able to go off and be normal but I can't. You can go with her if you want. I can't stop you. No one can. But if you do...millions of people will die."

"She said I was half demon. Is that true?"

"Yes. But you're half human, too. You can do the right thing. You've got choices, Jesse."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jesse asked as he began to tear up.

"Because I have to believe someone can make the right choice."

Jesse turned to the demon, "Get out of her." He said and suddenly black smoke poured from the woman's mouth and out the chimney.

Dean and Sam were released and dropped to the ground, "How did you do that?" Dean asked.

"I just did." Jesse shrugged.

"Kid...you're awesome." Dean smiled.

"Is she gonna be all right?" Jesse asked and looked at his mother.

"Eventually." Cara said.

Dean leaned down and picked up the Castiel action figure "Look, uh, truth is, he's kind of a buddy of mine. Is there any way you could turn him back?" Dean asked.

"He tried to kill me."

"Right. Uh. But he's a good guy. He was just confused." He said but Jesse said nothing, "Okay. It's been a long night. We'll...talk about it later."

"What now?"

"Now we take you someplace safe, get you trained up. You'd be handy in a fight, kid." Dean said.

"No." Cara said.

"No?"

"Yes." Cara said and looked back at Jesse. "We are going to take you somewhere safe so no one will hurt you."

"What if I don't want to fight?"

"Then you don't have to fight." Cara said and placed her hands on his face.

"I can't stay here, can I?" Jesse asked.

"No. The demons know where you are, and more will be coming." Cara said.

"I won't go without my mom and dad."

"There's nothing more important than family. We get that and if you really want to take them with you, we'll back your play. But you got to understand it's gonna be dangerous for them, too." Sam said.

"What do you mean?"

"Our dad...he would take us with him wherever he went." Dean said.

"Where is he now?" Jesse asked.

"Dead. A demon killed him." Sam said.

"Look, Jesse...once you're in this fight...You're in it till the end, win or lose."

"Dean, stop it. Don't scare him." Cara said.

"Can I tell my mom and dad by?" he asked her.

"Of course you can?" she smiled.

"Will you be with me?" he asked her.

"Every step of the way. Go get your things." She said.

Once he was gone, Dean looked at Cara, "Why did you lie to him?" he asked.

"I didn't. I am not going to force him to do something he doesn't want. He is a boy."

"He doesn't have a choice!"

"Yes he does. If he wants to fight then great. We will get him ready but if he doesn't then we have to respect his decision."

"And what if more demons come after us? We are just going to protect him forever."

"Yes!" Cara snapped. "I will do what I have to do.

"I'm ready." Jesse said and walked up behind them.

Cara turned around and smiled. "Tell lets go." She said and put her arm around him and they walked out the door.

***So Jesse will be with them. How will that go? Will Dean and Cara clash a lot? It will be like they are mom and dad lol jk. Ok I hope you like. Next chapter soon if you review. Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

When Cara and the guys got back to Bobby's house, she took Jesse straight upstairs to get him settled in for the night. She knew this was going to be a big change for him but she was going to try and make it as comfortable as possible for him to adjust. "Is there anything I can get you?" Cara asked Jesse as she but his bag in the closet for him.

"No" he said and sat down on the twin size bed. "This house is older than mine." He said as he looked around the room.

"Well, Bobby has been around for a long time." Cara smiled at him. "But don't worry, he is a great guy."

"Why can't he walk?" Jesse asked her. "Was it a demon that did that to him?"

"To be honest with you….yes it was but you don't have to worry about that." Care said.

"Will they come for me?" Jesse asked.

"I don know but we will not let anything happen to you. I promise you that. We are good at what we do." She smiled and sat next to him. "You are just full of questions."

"I'm sorry. It's just that this is all still new to me." Jesse said. "I don't mean to ask so many."

"Don't apologize. If there is something you want to know then you are welcome to ask any one of us and we will try our best to answer."

"Is the guy in the wheelchair your dad?" he asked her.

"No he's not. He is just a really close friend. I guess you could say he is like our father." She replied.

"Where are your mom and dad? Are they dead like Sam and Dean's?"

"I really don't know much about them. All I know is they didn't want me so I grew up with a few moms and dads." Cara said.

"Kind of like my real mom." Jesse said.

Cara just looked at Jesse and smiled. He was a really smart kid and she wanted to be honest with him. "Yes Jesse. Just like your real mom." She said.

"Can I ask you something then?"

"Of course." She said. She knew what he was about to ask her.

"Are you like me? I mean can you make things happen?" he asked and looked up at her with his innocent eyes.

Cara took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she said, "Kind of. Mine works a little different." She said.

"Like how? Can you show me?" he asked her. "If you don't want to you don't have to."

"It's ok. I don't mind but I don't really ever use it so I am not very good at it." Cara said. "I can't make things happen but I can make them move." She said and pointed over to the book shelf. Suddenly a large book came floating over to her and she grabbed it with her hand.

"That's cool." Jesse said with his eyes widened. "I bet that comes in handy."

"Like I said, I never use it much." Cara said.

"Why not? Couldn't it help you fight monsters?" he asked her.

"I guess it could but I have never told anyone I could do this. You are the first."

"So Dean doesn't even know." Jesse asked her.

"No he doesn't. I think its best if we keep this our little secret for now. Why don't you try and get some sleep."

"I think I would like that." Jesse said and crawled under the covers. "Cara?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you and will you tell Dean I turned his friend back."

"You're welcome and I will. Where did you send him?" Cara asked.

"The middle of the ocean." Jesse smiled. "Goodnight."

Cara shook her head and smiled, "Goodnight Jesse." She said and turned out the light.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby where all sitting in the den and Dean had filled Bobby in on everything that they had learned about Jesse. "So you can see why he would be perfect. I mean the kid can ice the devil in the blink of an eye." Dean said.

"But Dean, you heard him. Jesse doesn't want to do this." Sam said.

"Maybe when we explain what is going on he will realize that helping is the right thing to do. After that he can go back to playing soccer or whatever kids do." Dean said.

Cara was standing outside the room and had heard the conversation and she had heard enough. She walked in with her arms crossed and looked at Dean, "Can I talk to you for a minute." She said and he looked at her, "Alone." She said and headed into the kitchen.

Dean followed behind her, "Did Jesse get settled in alright?" Dean asked.

"Yeah and I am glad he did. I would hate for him to hear you guys in there planning his future." Cara said in an ill tone.

"Cara we need to be realistic here. Jesse is like the friggin golden ticket and you know that. He can end this all right here and now if he wanted to!"

"He is just a boy, Dean! This should not be put on his shoulders!" Cara snapped. "He didn't ask for this!"

"Hey, I didn't ask for any of this either! But I personally don't want to die or see millions of others die because you want to play mommy to a kid! We need him and then he can go back home."

"You are so selfish sometime!" Cara said.

"But I'm right and you know it!" Dean said and closed the gap between them. "Believe it or not I would give anything for him not to be in this. I know what its like to be forced into this world and it sucks ass and you know it."

"I know I just want the kid to have a chance to be normal. I don't want to force all of this on him in one day. He has been through enough."

Dean placed his hands on her shoulder and looked at her, "I know. I'll make you a deal. We will give it a week and see if he makes the choice on his own. We needs to start teaching him what's right and what's wrong." Dean said.

"I think I can go for that." Cara smiled up at him. "We can talk to him tomorrow."

"Thanks." Dean said.

"Just go easy on him when it come to teaching him. I don't you need scaring him with all your horror stories." Cara said.

"I'll try my best." He smiled

The two stood there looking into each other eyes like they use to so many years ago. They use to get lost in each other. The world seemed to stop moving when they were together. Dean wanted to kiss her so bad it was killing him inside. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her he loved her more than anything but once again the words would not come out.

Cara bit slightly on her bottom lip as she looked at him. He still had this power over her. Every time she got lost in his eyes she would go weak in the knees. He was once her everything and more. She always believed he was her soul mate.

Dean took one hand off her shoulder and slowly moved it to her face and placed it gently on her. Cara closed her eyes and leaned into his palm. She loved the way he touched her. His made her feel like everything wasn't so bad after all. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that he was still in front of her. He wasn't moving and neither was she.

Dean started to inch forward to see if she would move and when she didn't he took that as a good sign. "You're beautiful." He whispered.

Just when his lips were less than an inch apart, they heard someone walk into the room, "Cara, can I have some milk to help me sleep?" Dean pulled away and they looked behind them and saw Jesse standing there. "Should I come back?" he asked.

"Uh… no." Cara said and walked away from Dean. "I'll get you some." She said.

Dean watched as she poured him a glass and sent him back to bed. Once he was gone Dean was hoping they would pick up where they left off but she just smiled at him. "Goodnight Dean." She said and walked out of the room.

Dean groaned and leaned against the counter. He had to think of something to get her back. He needed her and who knew how much more time they would have together.

***Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews. So glad you like it! Not the longest chapter I know don't shoot but I wanted to give you an update as we head into the weekend. I don't have a lot of time then. Also I have a few banners for the story. Cara, Cara's car (my dream car btw) and a banner. Check them out if you want. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

It was just after five the next morning and Cara was sitting in front of the fireplace with a cup of fresh coffee reading "the notebook". Dean walked down the stair, letting out a big yawn. All he saw was the flickering of the fire and knew someone was awake. He looked in the den and saw Cara and smile. He had hoped it was her. "Good Morning." He whispered so he did wake anyone up.

Cara looked over him and smile. "Hey. I made coffee if you want some."

"I think I'm fine right now." Dean said and walked into the room and took a seat next to her. "What are you reading?" He asked.

"The Notebook." Cara said.

"Who's notebook?" He asked.

Cara laughed, "No I mean the book 'The Notebook' it's a book." she said.

"Oh I heard you. What's it about?" Dean asked.

"Well you would call it a chick book. It's about two young lovers, Allie Hamilton and Noah Calhoun, who meet at a carnival but they are separated by Allie's parents who disapprove of Noah's poor family, and move Allie away. Allie waited for Noah to write her for several years, but then she meets and gets engaged to a handsome young soldier named Lon. Allie has to choose between her fiancé and her first love."

"Wow. Sound kinda mushy if you ask me."

"I thought you would say that." Cara smiled and closed the book. "So what are you doing up this early anyways?"

"I never get more than four hours of sleep these days."

"I know what you mean. I was sleeping fine until I heard the world may be ending. It does kind of keep you up at night." She said.

"I'm sorry about us dragging you into all of this. I know you wanted out." Dean said.

"Don't be sorry and truth be known, I never said I wanted out. I wanted…" she started and looked at him. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. She said. Dean knew what she was talking about. "Is Jesse up yet?"

"No" Dean shook his head, "The kid is out like a light."

"That's good. He needs to get some rest. I was a little worried about him. I was afraid he wouldn't sleep well." Cara said.

"Well he had a long day yesterday." Dean said. "It will take him time to get use to it here but I think everything will be ok."

"I hope so. I just feel so bad for him." Cara said, "But I think this is for the best. I mean if demons got a hold of him we would all be screwed. He is really strong and I have a feeling that now he know what he can do he is only going to get stronger in the future."

"I know. That's why we need to teach him as much as we can. We need him on our side." Dean said and he watched as Cara rolled her eyes, "I don't like this anymore than you but it is what it is. I can't change that."

"I know and I'm torn. I know you are right and I know Jesse can end this all if we just sharpen up his skills but at the same time I just want him to be a kid." Cara said.

"I know you do." Dean said and he looked at her and thought it was time to bring up the obvious, "I can't help but noticed that you seemed to be getting attached to him already. That's not good. He won't be with us forever." Dean said.

Cara looked at him and stood up, "So I am supposed to just treat him like an outsider. He's a boy, Dean! He needs a little extra attentions and love and he needs to know that there is someone he can talk to when he feels alone. You don't know what he's going though!" she snapped.

Dean stood up and looked at her, "No I don't know but neither do you!" he snapped back.

"Yeah I…." Cara started and stopped herself. She wanted to tell Dean she knew just what he was going through. Having powers can be stressful and she knew this but she couldn't tell Dean. "You're right. I don't know but I just want to help him, make him feel safe here. Is that so wrong?"

"No, Cara. It's not wrong." Dean said quietly and moved closer to her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Cara said. "You have a right to your opinion." She said and laughed a little. "You know…..we use to do this a lot."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked her.

"Fight over who was right and who was wrong. You had your opinions and I had mine and by the end we would always end up agreeing with each other. I guess because we are both…"

"Hard headed?" Dean smiled.

"I was going to say passionate about our beliefs but hard headed works to." She smiled.

"Maybe that's why we were so good together." Dean said and when he saw Cara's face a little he realized what he had just let slip out of his mouth. "You know….back them." He coved her tracks.

"Yeah….I guess we were. You know….back then. A long time ago." Cara said. Dean was right. She always thought they were a match made in heaven. To bad Dean didn't think so or so she thought.

Dean figured he had already started something so why no go a little farther. He took a few steps forward and was a few inches from her. "You know….we both haven't really changed that much. I'm still the same guy and you are still the same girl."

"I noticed that." Cara said. "But maybe we've grown a little so things are a little different now."

Dean placed his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye, "Different can sometime be a good thing."

Cara licked her lips as she looked back at him. She knew that look and she knew what was coming. He was going to kiss her and she knew it. Her head was screaming for her to pull back but her heart was telling her to stand still. Their eyes were locked as Dean slowly moved him, pulling her closer.

Just as their lips touched softly, the front door flew open and in walked a dripping wet Castiel, "We need to talk." Cas said.

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean yelled and Cara looked at him, "I mean…glad to see you're ok."

"Do you need a towel?" Cara smiled at him.

Castiel looked at her oddly, "I'm not sure. My clothing seems to be a little…..moist."

"Maybe that's because Jesse dropped you in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean?" Cara smiled. "I'll go grab you something to wear while I dry your clothes." Cara said and headed down the hall to wake Bobby and see is she could get a shirt and jeans from him.

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Cas, "You know, you have the world worst timing." Dean said.

"My apologies but I needed to get back here. Where is the child?" Cas asked.

"Sleeping. Why? You aren't going to try and kill him again because if you go near him Cara will skin you alive."

"I'm not going to harm him. If you think you can get him to work with us then I will leave him in your care but I went back to his house and it was covered up with demons. They are looking for him." Cas said.

"Demons were at his house?" Dean asked. "Did he parent make it ok?"

"I'm afraid not. They…..they are dead. There was nothing I could do once I go there." Cas said.

Dean sighed and looked up the stairs. "Oh no! This isn't going to go well.

"The child will be angry and will want to seek revenge because he knows he can." Castiel said and walked closer to Dean. "We must keep him calm. If he reacts too soon he can be easily influenced to join the other side."

"Ok I got you something to wear. Its not the best looking thing in the world but it will work." Cara said as she walked back into the room holding a large flannel shirt, a pair of jeans, and boxers." When she saw Dean and Cas looking at her she knew something was wrong. "What's going on?" she asked.

Dean walked over to her slowly, "Listen Cara….something has happened and we are going to need your help with this one."

"Ok….what is it?" she asked. "Does it have to do with Jesse?"

"Yes it does." Dean said sadly. "Castiel went back to his house and well…demons were there looking for him. His parent didn't make it." Cara covered her mouth in shock, "so we are going to need you to talk to Jesse."

Cara nodded, "Ok. This isn't going to go well. He is going to be devastated."

"I know. Just try to keep him as calm as you can." Dean said.

"I'll try my best but he's going to want to vent and we have to let him." Cara said and walked over to Cas. "Put these on." She said and handed them the clothes.

Castiel took the shirt and jeans and just looked at the boxers, "What are these?"

"Boxers…..underwear." she said and Castiel still looked at her and she knew why, "You aren't wearing any of these right now are you?"

"Seem my vessel didn't see a need for them." Castiel said.

"Yeah….ok well you need them and plus it would make me feel more comfortable knowing that an angel isn't walking around all commando." She said and handed them to him before walking up the stairs.

When she got to Jesses door she took and deep breath and knock as she turned the knob, "Jesse, are you awake?" she asked and when the door opened she saw him sitting on the bed with a look on his face that broke her heart. "I need to talk to you about something?" she said.

"I heard you guys down stairs." He said with tears in his eyes. "Is it true? Are my mom and dad really dead?" he asked.

Cara felt her own tears building as she sat next to him, "I'm so sorry but there was nothing you or any of us could have done."

"They died because of me didn't they?"

"No. It wasn't because of you." She told him, "Demons are just evil and they don't care who they hurt. Killing to them is like a hobby to them."

"But they want me. If I wouldn't have left my parent would still be alive."

"No they wouldn't and I know that. They would have killed them anyways to make you angry."

Jesse broke down after that and leaned into Cara's chest, "I just want this all to stop." She cried. "Why am I such a freak?"

"You're not a freak. If you're a freak them I'm a freak to." She said and rubbed the back of his head. There was nothing she could say to make him feel better. The boy just lost his parent. This could turn out really bad. He was upset and angry. "I don't want to be alone." He whispered.

"You're not alone. You have me and I promise you I am not going anywhere. I wont let anything happen to you." She said and kissed the top of his head. "I need to go talk to Dean about something." Cara said and pulled away from him. "I'll be right back."

Cara walked down the stair and saw Dean and Cas where still standing there. "How did it go?" Den asked.

"How do you think it went? The boy is crushed and blames himself." Cara said. "We have to go back to him house." She told Dean.

"What? Are you crazy? Who knows how many demons are there." Dean said.

"Dean, we can't just leave his parent in there. We need to put them to rest." Cara said. "Either you help or I go alone."

"I want to go." Jesse said walking down the stairs.

Cara turned to him and sighed, "I don't think you should."

"They are my parents and I want to go." Jesse said and looked at Dean, "I want in. I want you to teach me." Jesse said with tears still in his eyes. "You told me you would."

Cara looked at Dean and Dean knew what she was thinking but he wasn't about to tell the kid no. "Alright. If you want to go then you can go."

"Dean!"

"Cara, we said it would be his choice and it is. I think he needs to do this." Dean said and looked up at Jesse. "You ready?" he asked and Jesse just nodded.

Cara grabbed Dean by the arms and pulled him in kitchen, "What are you doing? You cant take him out there. Not while he is upset." Cara said.

"I know you are against this but put yourself in his shoes."

"He's upset, Dean."

"I know and like you said he needs to vent and we have to let him. He needs to see what kind of evil is really out there. It would go a lot smoother if you would try and be understanding about this."

Cara sighed, "Fine! But just so you know we are going to talk about this later." She huffed and walked out of the room.

Dean smiled, "I look forward to it."

***I hated to kill his parent but for the future of the story I had to do it. This was more of a filler chapter. I was unsure about it and I just want to get to the next chapter. I have plans. Jesse will go home to get closure, then I will skip a few weeks ahead to happier times. Will Dean finally kiss Cara? Will there be a visitor? If so will Jesse like it? Review and find out. Thanks guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

Dean, Cara, Sam, and Jesse pulled up to Jesse's old house and stopped the car out in front. "Do you think something...like a demon is still in there?" Jesse asked, "And if so do you think that….that I can do what I did last time to make them go away? I dont want you guys to get hurt."

Cara looked over at Jesse and put her arm around him, "If something is in there I don't want you to worry about a thing. We are going to be just fine but are you sure you want to go in there?" she asked him. "You don't have to go in there if you don't want to. We can take care of it."

"Cara leave him alone." Dean said. "If he wants to go then let him go."

Cara glared at him, "Was I talking to you? No I don't think so. I just want to make sure he is up for this right now."

"He said he was so how about we go get this over with." Dean said.

Cara rolled her eye and looked back at Jesse who was smiling but with tears., "What is it?"

"You guys fight like my parents use to fight." He said.

Cara's heart broke from him and she pulled him into a hug. "Everything is going to be ok." She soothed him.

"Guy….if we are going to go I suggest we do it now." Sam said. "While it seems to be a little quiet."

"Alight." Cara said and pulled away from Jesse and wiped her eyes, "You stay next to us the whole time." She told Jesse. He nodded to her and they all got out of the car.

Cara stood there next to the house and looked up at it as Dean came around the car, "You going to be ok?" he asked her. He knew what was going through her mind. She had been here before when her own foster parent were murdered in their sleep.

Cara looked at him and forced a smile. She had to keep it together for Jesse, "Yeah…I'm fine. Lets just get this over with so we can get out of here." She said putting her hands in her pocket and walked up to the large house.

Cara held onto Jesse's hand as Dean and Sam walked in first. They walked as quietly as they could. "Check the living room." Dean whispered to Sam and then turned to Cara. "Stay with me."

"I think I should check back rooms." She whispered.

"Just do what I ask for once please." Dean whispered again.

"I not five years old." Cara said.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Just…..stop talking and stay with me." Dean said.

"Fine" Cara said and looked down at Jesse and shook her head.

Cara and Jesse followed Dean throughout the house and Cara had pulled her gun from her back pocket. The house was quiet but every room was covered in sulfur. They knew that is was a lot more than a few demons that were here. Once the bottom floor was checked over and everything was clear, the four made their way up the stairs. As soon as they hit the top step they were hit hard with a smell and Cara, Sam, and Dean knew just what that smell meant. Jesse's parents were still in the house. Cara stopped and got down to Jesse's level, ''I think me and you should wait here until Dean and Sam make sure everything is ok."

"No…I want to check their room. I need to do this." Jesse said.

Cara didn't want him to see any of this but she could stop him. "Ok but if you feel you need to leave just tell me."

"I will." Jesse said and walked past her and up to his parent's door. He pushed it open and saw both his parent laying on the floor. Tear began to pour from his eyes as he walked over to them and kneeled down beside his mother.

Dean, Sam, and Cara followed inside, "We need to get them out of here. The need to be put to rest." Cara said.

"C-Can we bury them here?" Jesse asked, "I think they would want that. Please?"

Cara got down next to him and put her arm around him, "Sure we can." She said. She leaned over both parent and closed their eyes as she said, "Réquiem ætérnam dona eis Dómine; et lux perpétua lúceat eis. Requiéscat (Requiéscant) in pace."

"Amen" Sam said and Cara stood up.

Jesse stood next to Dean and looked at the bodies, "Do you think the demons will come back?"

"They can come all they want but they aren't getting to you." Dean said and placed his hand on Jesse's should, "So…..time to teach you to dig." He said and Cara looked at him before punching him in the shoulder. "Ouch! What the hell?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"Could you pretend to be sympathetic please." She said and walked out of the room with Jesse.

"What'd I say?" he asked and they followed her out of room.

Sam and Dean dug two holes for the bodies and put them in them. Jesse was teary eyed as he watched them burry the only mother and father he had ever known. "Do you think they are in heaven?" Jesse asked Cara.

Dean looked over at them, "If it even exist." He said.

Cara looked over at him and whispered, "Would you shut up." She said and turned back to Jesse. "I'm sure they are and I'm sure they will be watching over you." She smiled. "Lets go back to the car." She said and her and Jesse walked off.

Once they were out of sight, Dean and Sam started to dig the bodies back up, "She so owes me for this. I mean why burry them if we are just going to have to dig them back up." Dean asked.

"Dean, come on. Cara didn't want Jesse to see us torch his mom and dad. Lets just get this done and get the hell out of here."

Cara and Jesse sat in the back of the car and she held Jesse as he sobbed over the loss of he deceased parent. She wasn't really sure what to say to him. All she could do was hold him and hope that everything was going to be alright or so she hoped.

XOXOXOXOXO

**2 WEEKS LATER**

In the past 2 weeks, they had all finally gotten on a schedule. After fighting with Dean for days about this, Cara finally started to home school Jesse. She told Dean that no matter what he was capable of he still needed an education and she was going to make sure he got one. Jesse was starting to adjust to his new life and things were looking better and better every day. Dean would teach him a few things about hunting everyday and Cara would give them their space. She was surprised at how much better Dean had gotten with him. Who knew that Dean Winchester had some parental instinct in him.

Cara was inside making lunch when Jesse came in from the back yard with a smile on his face. "You seem happy today." Cara told him.

"Dean let me shoot cans off the fence and I got all ten. Im pretty happy about that." Jesse smiled, "Dean only got eight."

"Is that so?" Cara asked. She knew Dean had never missed so she knew something was up, "Let me ask, you didn't happen to have anything to do with that did you?"

Jesse just smiled at sat at the table, "What's for lunch?" he asked.

"Jesse" Cara said with her hands on her hips.

"Ok maybe I kind of hoped that he would miss that last two. I wanted to win for once so I just….pushed a little."

Cara smiled and shook her head. No wonder Dean was still out there shooting. He hated to lose at anything. "Alright but don't tell Dean what you did. Lets just let him think you are better than him for a few days."

Jesse laughed, "Sounds good to me. So how come you don't come out there with us?"

"Because I don't need to practice." She winked and sat and sandwich in front of him, "I'm that good."

"Dean said that you couldn't hit the side of a barn." Jesse said.

"Is that so. Huh…well I guess I am just going to have to prove him wrong next time." She smiled.

"Hey Cara, can I ask you something?" Jesse asked.

"Sure sweetie."

"Are you and Dean married?" he asked. "You act like it."

Cara frowned and sat in front of Jesse, "No….we aren't together. We're just friends that use to date when we were younger but that was a long time ago."

"I think he still likes you." Jesse said and took a bit. "I heard him talking to Sam."

Cara raised her eyebrow, "He was talking to Sam about me? What did he say?" she asked him.

"I can't tell you." Jesse smiled, "It was man talk or at least that's what Dean said."

"Man talk? Really? What else has Dean told you?"

"Nothing." Jesse smiled

"Uh huh. Just eat you lunch." She said and got up so she could put the meat away.

"I think you two should get married. That way we can be a real family." He said to her.

Cara turned to him, "We are a real family. Me and Dean doesn't have to be married for us to be a family."

"Don't you want to marry him?" Jesse asked.

Cara wasn't sure what to say to him. She had always thought about marrying Dean but that was a long time ago. "Just eat before Dean comes in here and eat it himself." She smiled.

After lunch, Jesse went upstairs to work on his math. Cara was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee as she read one of her Latin book. Dean walked in the back door and she jumped when she heard it slam, "Stupid can!' he said and took off his jacket.

"Aw did you miss again?" Cara smiled.

"I think those last to are figgin' glued to the damn post or something." He said and leaned on the chair, "I never miss."

"Well there is a first time for everything." She smiled and closed her book, "Can I get you something to eat?"

"Sure." Dean said.

Cara smiled at him and walked over and got back out the bread and sandwich meat. Dean watched her for a second before walking over to her. "So how do you think he is doing?" he asked and leaned against the counter.

"I think he is doing a lot better these days. You are really good with him." Cara told Dean.

"I am trying but I haven't been around a kid since Sam. You are the motherly one." Dean said.

"I'm just trying to make him comfortable. We never know when things are going to get rough." She said.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Dean said. "So uh, how are you doing?" he asked her trying to talk about something else for once besides Jesse and the end of the world.

"I'm fine I guess. A little sleepy but other than that everything is fine." She said.

"You mean you don't miss your perfect normal life?" Dean asked her.

"I miss it but my life was far from perfect. For it to be perfect I would have to have everything I wanted and I didn't." she said and handed Dean his plate.

Dean took the plate and sat in on the counter, "What did you want?" he asked her.

Cara just looked up at him, "Something I could never have." She said.

Dean had a feeling she was talking about him and that was a good sign. "What makes you think you can't have it?" he asked her.

"Because….I just can't. But it's ok because I understand." She said and looked up at him.

"You make think you understand but trust me when I say you don't." Dean said and moved closer to her. "Maybe its time for you to try again. You never know what can happen." Dean said. "The Cara I knew would always go after what she wanted."

Cara saw Dean was inches from her and she bit on her bottom lip, "Well…..the Dean I use to know wasn't scared of anything and if he wanted something then he would just take it no matter what stood in his way."

Dean knew this was it. This was his chance. He moved a little closer and placed his hand on her hips, "Well….lucky for you that I am still the same Dean I was back then."

"I know. That's why I can never have what I really want." Cara said softly.

"Yes you can." Dean whispered and went in for the kill. Cara closed her eyes and she felt his lips pressed softly against her. She wasn't sure if she should pull away and run or kiss him back. Her head was telling her one thing while her heart was screaming another. She was always told to listen to her heart so she did. Cara wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They stood there in the kitchen wrapped up in each other for what seemed like forever. Neither of them wanted to pull away first. They had both missed this more than they knew.

Jesse walked back down the stair and when he walked passed the kitchen he saw them and he smile. All they needed was a little push. He heard a car coming from outside and walked over to the door and saw a man in a business suit get out of a Lexus. "Dean!' he called out.

Dean pulled away from Cara and sighed as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Me and him are going to have a talk about timing." Dean said.

Cara smiled and pulled away from him. "We better go see what he wants." She said and they walked over to the door. "What is it, Jesse?" she asked.

"There is a man in the front yard." Jesse pointed.

Dean and Cara both looked out and Cara's heart dropped, "Oh no." she said.

"Who is that?" Dean asked, "You know him?"

"Yeah…..that's Eric." She said and Dean's face dropped. They were so screwed.

***Its been awhile but this was one of those odd chapter that has to go in every story LOL but yay they finally kiss but oh no Eric found her and came for a visit. What does this mean for Cara and Dean? What will Jesse think about another man coming into his family? Thanks to you guys that have been reviewing. It really means a lot to me. I love reading everyone one. PLEASE review! It feeds the muse and lets me know you are still interested. I will try and have the next chapter up sometime next week so you don't have to wait that long again. Thanks guys!**

***If you want to know what Cara said, she said "Eternal rest grant unto them , O Lord; and let perpetual light shine upon them. May they rest in peace."**


	11. Chapter 11

Dean, Cara, and Jesse stood at the front door and watched as Eric got out of the car and headed up to the house. Dean didn't like this one bit. Besides the fact that this guy was screwing his girl, he looked like a told loser or at least in Dean eyes he did. Dean didn't want this Eric guy here or anywhere near Cara. She was his and he wasn't going to let this guy take her from him. They were finally getting somewhere.

Dean turned and looked at Cara and she could see he was not too happy about this at all, "Get rid of him." Dean said.

"I cant just get rid of him, Dean." Cara said.

"How the hell did he find you anyways?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Cara said. "I never told him where I was going."

"Who is he?" Jesse asked her. "Your brother or a friend."

"Her boyfriend." Dean said with his arms crossed. "Her boyfriend that she lies to. They have something really special."

"Don't start with me right now, Dean. Just try and clean up please. We don't need him finding out anything." Cara said and Dean rolled his eyes, "Please do this for me." She begged him.

"Fine but like I said…..get rid of him." Dean said and looked down at Jesse. "Lets go in here so we can give these two love birds their alone time." He said and lead Jesse out of the room.

Cara watched as the two walked out. She knew Dean was jealous. She knew him all too well and this is how he acted every time another guy came around her. Cara wiped her mouth and fixed her shirt before she opened the door, "Eric?" she said and walked out on the porch.

"Hey sweetie." He said and walked up on the porch, "I wasn't sure if I had the right place or not." He said and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you so much.

Cara hugged him back, "I missed you too. How did you find me?" she asked and pulled away from him.

"Ok don't get mad but last time you called me I had your phone tracked. I know its bad but I just really missed you and wanted to see your beautiful face. Plus I have the weekend off and thought I could come out here and help you with your uncle." Eric smiled at her.

"Oh…ok. That was very nice of you but I know how busy this time of year is for you so you don't have to stay. I should be home soon." Cara said.

"No, I am here for you. Just tell me what to do and I will do it." Eric told her and held her hands in his, "I just wanted to be with you. Even if it is only for a weekend."

Dean and Jesse stood inside the house and watched and listen to the two of them. Dean had his fist balled up next to him and Jesse saw that Dean wasn't happy. When Jesse looked back at Eric and Cara he didn't like it either. Cara, Dean, and him were a family now and he wasn't going to let this guy come in a take Cara from them. Dean always said it was ok to protect your family and Jesse was going to do that.

After getting nowhere with Eric, Cara knew she had to take him in and get this over with. This was not going to go well at all. When her and Eric walked in the house she saw Dean and Jesse standing there. "Who are they?" Eric asked, "I thought you were alone here."

Dean saw this as the perfect change to break the ice, "Hi, Im Dean her ex b…."

"Cousin." Cara jumped in, "He's my ex cousin."

Dean and Eric both looked at her, "Your ex cousin?" Eric asked, "How does that work?" he smiled.

"Yeah Cara." Dean crossed his arms, "How am I your ex cousin?"

"We were cousins by marriage and now since his parent divorced we aren't anymore. You know that Dean." She looked at him and gave a pleading look.

"Oh….I must have forgot." Dean said.

"Oh I get it now. Its nice to meet you." Eric said and put out his hand. The last thing Dean wanted to do was shake this guys hand but when he looked at Cara he knew beating this guy black and blue would put a damper on things so he sucked it up and shook Eric's hand with a fake smile and Cara could see it.

"And who is this little guy?" Eric asked her and smiled down at Jesse.

"I'm Jesse. Cara is like my mom now and Dean is like my dad so you can go." Jesse said.

"Jesse. Don't be rude." Cara said and looked at Eric, "He has had a hard time." She told him, "I explain everything later ok ,baby?" she said. "Let me take you to my room."

Hearing Cara call Eric baby hit Dean hard. The fact that she was really with another man was really setting in now. He never wanted to believe it before but seeing them together made it real. Anyone else would walk away but he could do that. He was going to get her back somehow.

Dean and Jesse watched as Cara took Eric up the stairs and Jesse was fuming, "Just calm down, buddy." Dean said and put his hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"I don't like that guy." Jesse said.

"Me either." Dean said.

"But Cara is yours. She cant be with that guy. Its just not right." Jesse said.

"Try telling her that." Dean said. "There is only one thing we can do now." Dean said.

"What's that? Please don't tell me we have to be nice to him because I cant. I don't want him here with us." Jesse said.

"I wasn't going to say be nice to him. If he won't go on his own then we are just going to have to make him go." Dean smiled down at Jesse.

"How do we do that?" Jesse asked Dean.

"I have a few new things I can teach you." Dean smiled down at the young boy and led him out if the room and into the kitchen where they could come up with a plan to get rid of Eric and make sure that Cara was theirs.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After getting Eric settled in, Cara insited that Eric rest for a few hours before meeting her other '_Ex cousin'_ Sam and her sick _'Uncle'_ Bobby. She walked down the stairs and saw Dean and Jesse in the den with a few guns on the coffee table, "What the hell are you two doing? I asked you to clean up all this stuff." She said and walked into the room.

"Hey, just because lover boy is here doesn't mean the end of the world is going to stop. We still have work to do." Dean told her and reloaded his gun, "Plus he should know what he's getting in to." He smiled at her.

"This is not funny, Dean. I thought you were going to help me out a little but until I could get rid of him." She asked him.

"I was but being your cousin and all it's my job to give you a hard time." He said to her, "I feel a bad for kissing your earlier now. I had no idea we were related. Kinds sick, Cara."

"That's cute Dean. I couldn't tell him I have been shacking up with my ex now could how? How do you think that would look?" she asked.

"I don't know. I wonder how it would look if he had gotten here a little earlier and saw us making out in the kitchen." Dean said.

Cara put her hands on her face, "Can we please not do this now?" she asked and brought her hands down, "I just need one day. Just give me one freakin day to get rid of him ok."

"I can promise anything." Dean said. Truth was he was a little hurt right now. He thought they were finally getting on the right path and he as finally going to tell her that he loves her and now this guy shoes up and messes everything up for them. He knew he could lose her forever. She may hate him at first but she would get over it and they could move on…together.

"Yeah…I know that. We dated remember." Cara said. "You don't have to be a jerk."

"I'm a jerk? He is the one tracking your phone." Dan said. "I think that makes him a stalker." Dean laughed, "You really know how to pick 'em."

"I picked you didn't I?" Cara smirked. "Maybe not the best choice."

"Funny." Dean said.

"Cant you just ask him to leave. Break up with him or something." Jesse said. "You don't need him. You have us."

Cara sad the sad look in his eye and walked over and sat next to Jesse, "You will always have me. I am not going anywhere. It doesn't matter who I am dating. You will always be my number one." She told him.

"But what about Dean? You guys are supposed to be together. I saw you kissing and my mom told me that you don't kiss someone unless you really care about them or are in the mood but I don't really know what that means yet." Jesse told her.

"That's true." Cara said and looked over at Dean, "But sometimes you do things in the heat of the moment."

"Oh now she quoting Asia." Dean said. "But good to know it meant nothing to you." Dean said and got up.

"Don't do that." Cara told him.

"Do what?" Dean asked.

"You know what. Don't put words in my mouth! I didn't mean it like that. It did mean something to me ok. I just don't know what to do right now." Cara told him.

Dean huffed, "What do you want?" he asked her.

"You cant ask me that right now." She told him, "I told you that I don't know!"

"Well when you figure it out let me know." Dean said and walked over to the stairs and grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Cara felt bad. She stilled loved Dean and that kiss meant more to her that she knew but with her Eric here it reminded her that he could give her stuff that Dean never could and it wasn't money, or being normal, it was love. Eric loved her and wasn't afraid to tell her that. Dean would never say those words to her and she knew it.

"Why did you let him leave?" Jesse asked.

"Dean just need some alone time." Cara said. "He'll be back."

"How do you know?" Jesse asked her. "What if he leaves and never comes back?"

"Dean wouldn't do that to you Jesse. I know him." Cara said.

"Why cant you just tell him that you love him and you and him can be happy together."

"Jesse just stop ok. This is between me and him. Dean knows how I felt but that didn't matter to him. You are too young to understand this right now. Just know that we are going to be here for you."

"But I just want you two to be happy together." Jesse said.

"I know but sometimes we all wont something we cant have." Cara told him.

"But I can help you get it. I can make Dean tell you he loves you." Jesse said. "I know he does. I can just give him that little push."

"No you cant and I don't ever want you doing that. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Jesse said. "Just give Dean another chance."

"We aren't going to talk about this anymore. Why don't you go get cleaned up from supper and work on your math a little more." Cara told him.

"Yes ma'am." Jesse said.

"Thank you." Cara watch as Jesse sulked and walked up the stairs. She knew all he wanted was a family. She knew what that felt like and she was trying to give him that but she couldn't make it happen over night. She did want to be with Dean but Eric also held a place in her heart. He was a great guy.

Just as Jesse reached the told of the stairs, Eric came walking down. "Is he ok?" Eric asked Cara.

"Yeah. I told him he had to go do homework. You know how kids are." Cara smiled, "Did you have a good nap?" she asked.

"Not really." He said and wrapped his arms around her, "It would have been better with you next to me so I could hold you and tell you how much I love you."

"You are too sweet sometimes." Cara smiled.

"So who is that kid anyways?" Eric asked.

"Family member. His parents died a few weeks ago so we are taking care of him."

"That's what I love about you. Always a giver." Eric said and leaned in and gave her a kiss in her lip and Cara kissed him back. He wants a bad kisser it was just that he was no Dean Winchester. When Dean kissed her she still got butterflies in her stomach. He made her feel things that no man has ever made her feel and there would never be another like him and she knew that but she couldn't change him.

The two broke apart when the heard someone clear their throat. Cara looked over and saw Sam and Bobby next to them, "Oh, hey guys." She said.

"Hey. Who's this?" Bobby asked.

"Where are my manners?" Eric smiled and walked over to them, "I'm Eric." He said and shook both Bobby and Sam's hand. "You must be Bobby and Sam."

"Yeah." Bobby said and looked at Cara.

"I have to say you are looking so much better." Eric said.

"Excuse me?" Bobby said.

"Well Cara told me that you have been really sick and that's why she came to help you out."

"Oh….right." Bobby said and Cara gave him a look.

"Well, if there is anything I can do just let me know." Eric said. "I am here to help you out this weekend."

"Well I am running low on Lambs blood." Bobby said.

Cara's face dropped and she looked over and Eric and laughed, "He's kidding. You don't have to do anything."

Eric sighed, "Oh good. I was getting a little scared for a second."

"We like to joke around here a lot. You never know when we are telling the truth." Bobby said and looked right at Cara and she mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him.

"So where's Dean?" Sam asked.

"He stepped out." Cara said. "He should be back soon."

"Ok good. Maybe I should go call him." Sam said and looked at Eric, "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Eric smiled and watched Sam walked out the door.

Cara knew Sam was calling to check on Dean. She was also worried about him. His mood had really changes since Eric had gotten there. She didn't want Dean to hurt. She loved him and he had to know that. The more she stood there with Eric the more she thought about Dean. She knew she had a choice to make and she was going to have to make it fast before she lost both of them forever.

***Finally I updated. So sorry is been a long time. I have had a huge block on this story. But here you go and like it said it's longer than the last. I hope you liked and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hours passed by and still no sign of Dean. It was already half passed two in the morning as Cara sat in the den staring out the window hoping to see headlights of the impala but all she saw was darkness.

"Still no sign of Dean?" Jesse asked as he tip toed into the room with her.

"Jesse, what are you doing up? It's late sweetie." Cara said.

"Can't sleep." He said and sat down next to her, "Where is he, Cara?"

"I wish I knew baby." Cara said and wrapped her arms around him. "Dean just likes to be alone sometimes to think. Nothing for you to worry about. He needs his space from time to time. Everything is fine." What Cara didn't know was that Dean was some place doing everything he could to get his mind off her.

Dean sat at the table right in front of the stage as the girl in nothing but a g-string danced in front of his face. He had a smile on his face and not a care in the world... or so he told himself. If Cara didn't need him then he didn't need her. He was a free man and he was out to night to remind himself that he loved it. He could have all the girls he wanted.

One by one he stuck the money into the girls g-string and she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I get off at four." She pulled away and Dean gave her that oh so sexy wink that he knew woman loved.

As he finished off this last shot of downed his beer, his cell began to buzz in his pocket. His first thought was Cara. He hoped it was her so he could rub where he was in her face. He knew how she hated placed like this."Hello"

_"Dean where the hell are you?"_

"Sam...oh I uh decided to hit up a bar." Dean smiled at the waitress rubbed his shoulder as she walked by.

_"Please tell me you aren't where I think you are."_

"I am and it's awesome." Dean smiled, "You should get you ass out here. Maybe you could get laid before the world goes to crap."

_"Not thanks Dean. You should get home."_

"What for? I don't have anyone to answer to and I personally don't want to hear Cara and Prince Eric reconnecting." The very thought made him sick.

_"Cara passed out on the couch waiting on you along with Jesse." Sam said, "He's worried about you Dean."_

Dean never thought about Jesse when he left. Poor kid has been though enough already, "Ok I'll be home in half an hour." Dean told Sam and hung up the phone.

Just as promised Dean got to the house around 3:30 and went inside to see Jesse fast asleep on the couch but no Cara. Dean slowly shut the door trying not to wake anyone. Just as he turned around Cara flipped on the light and she stood there staring at him with her arms crossed, "Fun night?"

"Had a blast until Sam called." Dean said and walked passed her and hung his jacket on the rack. "I thought you were asleep."

"I got back up about ten minutes ago." She said and by the way he looked and smelt she knew where he had been. "I'm guessing you made a few new friends tonight."

Dean just smiled, "When do I not make friends but then again that's none of your business is it?"

"Don't give me that bullshit. Jesse has been worried about you. He thought you weren't coming back. Did you even think about that."

"No but I will talk to him tomorrow when he gets up. I'll tell him that I couldn't stay here and watch you with your tongue down that guys throat." Dean said and walked into the kitchen with Cara hot on his heals.

"Don't walk away from me. We're talking!"

"No you are talking." Dean said.

"Fine then you can listen. I didn't ask Eric to come here. He came on his own. There is nothing wrong with that. He loves me and wanted to see me and I never once had my tongue down his throat." Cara said.

"Whatever. Do what you want because I don't care." Dean snapped.

"Yeah I know you don't. The main reason we aren't together anymore. You don't care." Cara said back to him. That was something she wanted to say for a long time and now that she did it felt damn good.

Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and slammed it shut. "I don't care? You really believe that?" he asked.

"What am I supposed to believe, Dean? That you loved me or cared about me? I don't think so because if that were the truth then you would have spoken up sooner. But that is not the point. The point is …..is that you're jealous that I have someone and you don't." she said.

"Oh really? Oh yeah I am real jealous of that guy. I had you once remember. I feel sorry for the guy. To have a girlfriend who lies and cheats on you…..he's a really lucky guy."

"Excuse me? When have I ever cheated on him?" Cara asked with her arms folded over her chest.

"I think it was less that twenty four hours ago you were kissing me so don't stand there and tell me how perfect your relationship is. If you want him then fine go be with him." Dean said. "Dont let me stand in your way."

"I am with him thank you very much.." Cara said.

"Great. Hope you are."

"I am very happy. You have no idea how happy he makes me." Cara said. "Happy in life and…and in the bedroom!" she said without even really thinking. She just wanted to get under his skin now.

"Is that so?" Dean said and walked closer to her. "How happy?" he asked.

"That's my business plus I wouldn't want to make you feel bad about yourself. Eric is everything you're not and thats what I…"

"You what, Cara?" Dean asked.

"That's what I love about him. He's not you!" she said and turned to walk away but suddenly Dean grabbed her by the arm and turned her around, pinning her against the wall, "What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"This." He said before kissing her hard.

As much as Cara wanted to kiss him back she couldn't do it again. Eric was just upstairs and either way this was wrong. She pushed him away and slapped him hard across the face, "Don't ever think about doing that again." She warned before storming out of the room and up the stairs. Dean just laughed as he rubbed his face and walked toward the den.

When he got into the den he saw Jesse sitting up on the couch, "Hey buddy. What are you doing up?" Dean asked him and turned on the lamp.

"It's kind of hard to sleep with you and Cara yelling at each other." Jesse said.

"Sorry about that." Dean told him and walked over to the couch, "We were just disagreeing on something."

"No you were fighting. I know the difference. I'm not a little kid." Jesse said.

"Good point."

"Why do you always fight with each other?" he asked

"I wish I knew. Me and Cara have…issues." Dean said. He really wasn't sure what to call it. Sexual tension would be inappropriate to say right now.

"You should just tell her you love her and everything will be ok." Jesse smiled at him, "Get her some flowers. My dad use to do that for my mom when she was mad at him."

"You're pretty smart for a kid but I don't think flowers will help me out with her."

"Why not?"

"Well because she is with Eric now." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Lets just get rid of him. If he's not here then you and Cara can talk. I don't think she likes him very much."

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked.

"Because after you left she was worried and didn't talk to Eric very much."

"Is that so?" Dean said. So maybe Cara did really care about him and she wasn't as in love as she wanted him to believe. "Ok well you just go upstairs and get tot sleep. We can talk about this in the morning."

"Ok. Night Dean." Jesse said and headed to the stair but before he went up he turned to Dean and said, "You know I could always turn Eric into a dog or something."

Dean laughed, "I would love to see that. I always wanted a dog. See you in the morning kiddo." Dean said and stretched out on the couch not knowing what he had just done."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The next morning Cara woke up to the feeling of something wet on her skin and smiled, Eric stop it. We are in my uncle house." She said but it never stopped. "Eric I'm serious." She said opened her eyes to see a golden retriever sitting on the bed next to her licking her face, "What the hell?" she said and sat up, "How did you get in here?"

Cara climbed out of bed and called the yellow dog and he followed. When she got down stairs she saw Dean, Jesse, and Sam already in the kitchen, "Have you seen Eric?" she asked.

"Nope and don't care." Dean said.

"Real nice Dean." She said. "And who let a dog in the house?"

Dean turned and saw a dog sitting by Cara winning and he dropped his plate, "No way."

"What is it?" Cara asked.

Dean eyes just went to Jesse who had his head buried in his plate. "Jesse?" Jesse looked up slowly at Dean, "Please tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?" Cara asked and the room was silent, "Somebody tell me what's going on?"

Dean frowned at Jesse and looked back to Cara, "Good news is you found Eric."

"What?" she asked, "I haven't seen him."

"Actually you have." Dean said and his eyes went to the dog.

Cara followed Dean and saw the dog scratching at her leg winning, "No way. Please tell me you're joking." She said.

"Well…..I did say I wanted a dog." Dean said. By the look on Cara's face she was about to explode and this was not going to be good for anyone.

***Sorry its been a long time. I have been working on other things. I hope you liked the chapter and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mature Content Warning : )**

Cara looked at Dean and frowned. She couldn't believe this. Dean knew better to say stuff like that in front of Jesse. He knew what would happen but then again maybe he thought this was funny.

"Jesse can you give me and Dean a minute please?" Cara asked him with her eyes still locked with Dean.

"Oh come on. Let the kid finish his breakfast." Dean said. He knew as soon as Jesse walked out of the room he was going to get his ass chewed.

"He can finish it later." Cara said and looked at Jesse who was petting Eric. "Jesse go to your room."

"Fine but can we keep him." Jesse smiled.

"No because you are going to turn him back as soon as I am done talking to Dean about this. Now go and uh... take Eric with you."

"Ok." Jesse said and grabbed Eric by the collar and led him out of the room.

Once he was gone Cara looked back at Dean, "Ok you're pissed." Dean said. "I can see that."

"Pissed? No No No pissed doesn't touch it! What the hell where you thinking? Do you think this is funny or something?" Cara asked.

"Why do you assume this is my fault? I'm not the one who turned lover boy into a dog. Although he is cuter that way." Dean laughed.

"Ha Ha. You're hilarious Dean. You know what you did! You uses Jesse to do this and you know it. You know what he can do and you saying something like 'I want a dog' gives Jesse ideas."

"Hey I cant help it the kids doesn't like Eric. That's not my fault!"

"The only reason he doesn't like him is because of you! You have been downing Eric since he got here! You haven't even tried to get to know him!" Cara yelled.

"I don't want to get to know him! You think I want to be buddy buddy with the guys that's screwing my girl?" Dean said and that wasn't really the way he wanted that to come out.

"I'm not your girl anymore, Dean! I haven't been for a long time now! You decided that."

"No I didn't. I was happy with the way things were going but like always perfect little Cara wants more and if she doesn't get what she wants she walks away. You ended it! Not me! So don't point your finger at me."

"I had to end it. We weren't going anywhere. We were in a rut and you didn't care. I loved you. God I loved you so much I would have done anything for you. All I wanted was for the guy I wanted in my life, my future to tell me he loved me and that I wasn't wasting my time. Why was that so much to ask? It was three word and you couldn't suck it up and say them." Cara said and it felt really good to get that off her chest.

"What makes you think I wanted to say them?" Dean said. He didn't mean it but now it was more about pissing her off.

Cara's felt her heart break a little, "If that's how you felt then I made the right decision didn't I? If you didn't love me then fine. Lucky for me I found someone that does love me."

"Do you love him?" Dean asked.

"That is none of your business!" Cara snapped and walked out of the room and into the den.

Dean wasn't going to let her walk out of this conversation that easily. He follower her and grabbed her by the arm, "Don't walk away. You want to talk then talk."

Cara jerked her arms away and looked Dean in the eye, "Fine. Yes I could love him if not for…."

"Not for what?"

"If not for you!" she snapped.

"What the hell did I do now? I haven't been around you in years." He said.

"No but I still love you alright. I never stopped thinking about you. I tried. I tried everything but nothing worked! Are you happy now? You are always in my head and it sucks! Do know have any idea what its like to love a man that doesn't love you back?"

"Uh no because I never loved a man." Dean laughed.

Cara rolled her eyes, "Always with the jokes. That's all anything is to you. One big joke. Now you know why I walked away." She said with tears in her eyes.

Dean watched her as she crossed her arms and looked away from him, trying to hide her tears. He felt bad for saying what he said. He didn't mean it. He never wanted to hurt her or see her hurt and it killed him that she hurting because of him.

"Cara listen…"

"Dean just stop ok. It doesn't matter anymore." She said.

"Well it does to me." Dean said and turned her to face him, "You want to know why I never told you that I loved you?"

"Because you didn't." Cara said. "And that's fine."

"Damn it! No that's not it, Cara. I was scared. Women don't really last long in our family. Look at mom. Dad loved her and she died. Sam loved Jesse and she died. I couldn't lose you."

"So you think that if you told me you loved me then I would die too? Dean what happened to them was awful but that doesn't mean that will happen to me. But then again we can all die at any moment. You don't think I was afraid to tell you?"

"We're you?"

"Of course I was. But my fear was saying it and having you not say it back. And that is just what happened but you know what at least if something happened to me or you, you would know that I loved you." She said. "Unlike you. But like I said. Its over now. You are who you are and you feel the way you feel. I'm over it. No hard feelings."

Dean turned away and ran his fingers though his hair. She really believed he didn't love her. Women were do damn confusing sometimes. This wasn't the way he wanted this to go but it was now or never.

Dean turned around and looked her in the eye and said, "I did love you alright! I loved you more than you will ever know. I still love you. I wanted to go after you the day you left but I couldn't. I wanted you to have a better life. That's why I stayed away. I never wanted you to get hurt. I loved you then and I love you now and it scares me that I do. I tried not to but I can't help it. You wanted to know how I felt or feel well now you do. Seeing you with that guy kills me but if you tell me he is what you want then I will never say another word. I'll let you go be happen. At least we have memories."

Cara was in full on tears by this point. He said it. Dean Winchester just said I love you and he meant it. He didn't have to say it now but he did and he was willing to let her go. After all these years she just got what she wanted. But should she make him suffer a little? She looked at him and she couldn't do that. She knew how hard this must have been for him so why not give him a break.

Cara smiled and closed the space between them, "You know we have a lot more than memories, Dean."

"We do?"

"Yeah. We have each other." she said. "I love you and you are the only person in the shitty world…. that may or may not end…. that I want to be with."

"God I love you." Dean said before his lips came crashing down on hers. Cara wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. It felt so good and so perfect that she never wanted to move from this spot.

Dean ran his finger through her hair, bring her even closer. Cara moaned softy into his mouth. The man sure knew how to work his tongue.

"Go Dean." The two broke apart and saw Jesse standing there with Eric still on all fours.

They smiled a little but they still had to deal with this, "Jesse get over here." Cara said.

Jesse knew by the tone in her voice she was mad and he was in trouble. "Yes?"

"You have to turn him back. What you did was very wrong." Cara said.

"I know but I just wanted him to go away and well Dean wanted a dog. I just want us to be a family." He said.

"We are. I'm not going anywhere."

"And neither and I." Dean said. "But Cara is right. You have to fix this."

"Will he leave?' Jesse asked.

"Let me take care of that the right way. Leave the worrying to the grown up." Cara said.

"Yes ma'am." Jesse said. Cara knew she was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

After about two long hours of trying to convince Eric that everything was just a weird dream, Cara let him down gently and sent him on his way. She was going to miss him but she couldn't deny what her heart wanted. She wanted Dean and that would never change. He was it for her and she wanted to try to see if they could make this work.

It was just after ten and Cara finally got Jesse down for the night. After taking a long hot shower she walked into her bedroom and jumped when she saw Dean laying on the bed, "Jesus Dean you scared me." She said and closed the door. "I thought you went out."

"I decided to stay in." he said and got off the bed, "I think I could have more fun here with you."

"Oh really?" Cara smiled at him, "What makes you think I want to have fun with you?"

Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, "Because you love me." He said and then opened her towel and let it fall to the floor, "And I love you."

"Good point." Cara smiled as she pushed his shirt up and over his head, "I guess we could have so fun. That is if you still got it." She smiled.

"Oh I defiantly still got it." Dean told her.

"I guess you will just have to show me." She said and she pushed him back over to the bed and down onto the mattress.

"I forgot that you like to be in control." Dean said as he watched the beautiful naked woman that he loved remove his jeans and boxers. He had no problem letting her do what she wanted.

"You know it." Cara smiled before climbing on top of him and kissing him deeply, letting their tongues move together. She rubbed herself against his hard shaft and by the groans she knew she was killing him slowly.

Dean placed his hands on her hips and Cara knew he couldn't take it any longer. She aligned his hard member with her slit and eased down, causing a moan to escape them both.

Cara set a slow, torturous pace. One hand rested on Dean's chest as she lifted herself up and the slid slowly back down. She rocked against him, rolled her hips and when he hit her sweet spot, she shuddered. "Oh God..."

Dean smiled and bit his lip before he thrusted up into her, hitting the spot again and again. He wanted to make her feel good tonight. He loved the way she had her head thrown back in pleasure. Her bottom lip was between her teeth and he thought she never looked more beautiful than she did right now. "God your amazing...so beautiful...so sexy." He moaned. His hands gripped her hips tight, helping and guiding her. One hand sliding between them and he swirled his fingers against her clit. He felt her shudder in pleasure as he thrust upward, meeting her downward movements.

"Dean…oh Dean…so…so close." She moaned as she bounced up and down a little harder, a little faster.

Cara felt like she couldn't breathe. She shifted again, moving quicker against him, "Shit…Cara" Dean bit out. He sat up and pulled her against his chest as he drove into her. "Cum for me, baby." He was desperate as he pounded up into her. His mouth found hers and his teeth caught her lips and then kissing along her jaw. "Please baby."

Cara wrapped her legs around him and his hands tightened around her as he thrust deep, hearing her cry out, "Right there… Dean… oh yes…Dean!" Cara's nails dug into his shoulder as she felt her climax coming fast. With one more thrust she broke and came harder than she had in a long time.

Dean felt her walls tighten around him and that was it for him. He groaned with relief as he pushed harder and exploded deep inside."Oh Cara!" He continued to thrust until he was spent.

They lay together trying desperately to catch their breath. Words could describe what they were feeling right now. But then again all that need to be said has already been said. They loved each other and now they had each other. Tomorrow they still had the end of the world thing to deal with that was tomorrow. Tonight they were just going to enjoy each other.

**Thanks guys for the review. You are the best and I mean that. Sorry it took so long to update. I have just been all over the place trying to update different things and stuff. But I do hope you liked the chapter. Next we will be getting back into the main story. Just had to get those two love birds together. I'm not just really happy with this chapter. I wanted it to be longer but i have just be so stuck. But again I hope you liked it and reviews are loved. Thank you guys so much. You rock!- April**


	14. Chapter 14

**3 weeks later**

Two days after Dean and Cara got back together Dean and Sam left to go on a few hunts to try their best to get a lead on where the devil may be. Cara wanted so badly to go but that would mean Jesse would want to go and she didn't feel that he was ready. As soon as he left the house she knew demons would be on there asses and she didn't want him or anyone to get hurt. He still needed to learn to control himself a little better and in the mean time while Dean was gone she was going to use this time to strengthen her own skills. She never wanted to use them but there may come a time when they were really going to need all the extra help they could get.

Cara was pacing the living room flow chewing on her nails. She would glance over at the phone and sigh. She really wanted Dean to call and check in with them.

"He's fine." Jesse said as he walked into the room with her. "I know he is."

Cara stopped and turned to him and smiled. "I know. I just want to talk to him. I'm not worried."

"Yes you are. I know the look on your face. It's ok to be a little scared." He said.

"I know. Let's just talk about something else." Cara said. "How are you doing with all of this?"

"Fine I guess. Scared that something is going to happen to you guys."

"Oh baby, come here." Cara said and sat down on the couch. "Nothing is going to happen to us."

"What if Sam and Dean find the devil? What will they do? I should be with them."

"If they find him then they will think of something. Castiel is with them and will get them out of there is anything bad happens." Cara assured him.

"But I want to help." Jesse said.

"I know and so do I. When the time is right we will all be there to help out where we are needed. I just need you to trust us to make the right decidions and right now you need to be here with me. Plus you are keeping me safe."

Jesse looked up at her and smiled, "Really?"

"Yes you are. I sleep better knowing I have you hear with me. My own little bodyguard." She smiled down at him. "Dean will be home soon so don't worry."

"Thanks. I'm glad I'm doing something."

"You do more than you know." Cara said.

"Can I ask you something?" Jesse asked.

"Sure. You can always ask me anything."

"Well I was wondering since you and Dean and together if you two were going to have a baby."

Cara's eyed widened, "I hope not." She laughed a little.

"Well are you going to get married?"

"I don't know. It's a little soon to think about that and we all have a lot going on right now. Why do you ask?"

"Well…..if you guys get married and have babies then where will I go? You guys will have your own family and wont need me anymore. I don't want to be alone." He said as he looked down at his feet.

Cara took Jesse and turned him to face her, "Listen to me. You are a huge part of this family now and you are not going anywhere you understand me? I would never let you go. I love you and it dont matter if me and Dean get married and have kids or not, you will always be in our lives. Where we go you go. Do you understand?"

Jesse nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Ok good. And don't you ever think of leaving us either."

"I won't." Jesse laughed a little. "So if you do have kids I will be like their big brother wont I."

"Well….I guess so." Cara smiled "But let's not think about that. I know nothing about babies so don't hold your breath on that one. Maybe once the devil is gone we can think about stuff like that. Right now I am just happy with what we got." She said and hugged him time. Now if the rest of what she had would get home things would be perfect.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

It was just after midnight when Cara woke to the sound of the impala pulling up to the house. She jumped out of bed and ran over to the window and sure enough it was Dean along with another car. A smile came to her face as she ran down the stairs. She unlocked the front door and walked out onto the our and saw Dean and Sam getting out of the car and smiled when she saw Ellen and Jo getting out of the other car. She had not seem them in years. She spendta year with them before her and Dean got together the first time and they were like family to her.

Cara smiled and ran down the stairs and over to Dean, "Thank God you're ok." She said and hugged him tight.

"I'm always ok." He smiled and pulled away from her, "Where's Jesse?"

"Sleeping next to the phone like always. What, you cant call?"

"Been a little busy." Dean said and pulled something from his bag.

Cara couldn't believe it, "Is that…."

"The colt? Yeah."

"How? Where?"

"Long story and I'll tell you everything. Let's just get inside. We have a lot to talk about."

"I can see that." Cara said and then looked around Dean to see Ellen and Jo walking over to them. "Well look what the cat dragged in?" she smiled.

"Get over her girl." Ellen said.

Cara walked over and gave her a hug, "It's so good to see you."

"Kid you have no idea. Been wondering about you." Ellen said. "You ok?"

"Fine." Cara told her and pulled back and glanced over at Jo, "You still alive?"

"As far as I know." Jo smiled, "It's so good to see you again."

"You too."

"So are we going to stand out here and chat all day or are we going to get inside?" Dean asked.

"Someone is ill." Cara said. "But he's right. Let's go in."

After explaining everything to Cara she needed to drink. Dean had got the colt from a demon that WANTS the devil dead. What the hell? After this she really needed to relax. Five full shot glasses in a row were next to each other. Ellen, Cara, and Jo sat in front of Cas, "All right, big boy." Ellen said.

One by one Cas took the shots and slammed them down and all three girls stared at him in shock. "I think I'm starting to feel something." He said.

"I would think so." Cara and Jo laughed.

Sam and Dean were sitting in the den Bobby's desk, both with beer bottles. "It's gotta be a trap, right?"

"Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon. Well, better late than never." Dean said.

"Thank you again for your continued support." Sam said.

"You're welcome." Dean smirked and they clinked their bottles and drank. "You know, trap or no trap, we got a snowball's chance, we gotta take it, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Besides, I'm not sure it is a trap. Check it out. I mean, Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens. And look at this."

"There's been six missing persons reported, in town, since Sunday. I think the devil's there." Dean said.

"Ok"

"Look, when you think about it...you can't come with."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean…."

"Look, I go against Satan and screw the pooch, okay. We've lost a game piece. That we can take. But if you're there, then we are handing the devil's vessel right over to him. That's not smart." Dean was worried about Sam.

"Since when have we ever done anything smart?"

"I'm serious, Sam."

"So am I. Haven't we learned a damn thing? If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it together."

Dean and Sam both looked at each and Dean knew he could keep Sam away. "Okay. But it's a stupid frigging idea."

"Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner." Bobby yelled. Dean and Sam got up and walked in the room with the rest.

"Oh come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken." Ellen said.

"Shut up. You're drinking my beer." Bobby said. "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."

Cara walked over to Dean and she put her arms around him. "You ready for this baby?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I cant believe Jesse isnt up."

"Well he hasn't really slept since you've been gone. He missed you." Cara smiled up at him.

"What about you….mama?" Dean asked.

"Mama? I kind of like the sound of that." Cara smiled, "I missed you so much."

"How much?" Dean asked.

"I'll show you later." She winked at him.

Everyone got in a line behind Bobby, waiting for the picture, "Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth." Castiel said. And everyone looked at each other. They knew it could very well be the truth. Cara was going to do everything in her power to make them all come back home safe and protect Jesse. She knew he had to come with them. This was it. Either that were going to win or that were going to lose. Now they had to wait and see.

The smiles disappear as the camera flashes. This was it. Do or die.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Dean and Cara where in the bedroom with the door shut and locked. There was a trail of their clothes left on the floor leading to the bed and the two of them were wrapped up in the sheets as their naked bodies pressed against each other. Their lips joined and released over and over as the kiss intensified quickly. Dean pulled her little and Cara moved her body on top of his, placing her hands on either side of his shoulders, never breaking the kiss.

Dean lifted her up a little and positioned himself at her entrance, entering just the tip of his shaft into her. Dean pulled out then pushed into her again slowly, a little further this time. He loved teasing her this way because he could hear her breath catch with each push inside. Her lips lingered over his and he stared into her eyes. He made another slow thrust and buried himself completely inside her. Cara threw her head back and moaned quietly.

Slipping in and out of her with small, deliberate strokes, Dean began to moan with pleasure. "Oh God, Cara." He pulled her to him and his tongue ran around her hard nipple and Cara shivered on top of him. "Baby, you feel so good." Dean whispered against her breast.

"I love the way you feel inside me, Dean" Cara said as she looked down at him. "Oh fuck!" she cried out as she rocked against him.

Dean flipped them over so he was on top and he went deeper inside her and they both groaned in pleasure. Dean admired her body as he began thrusting hard into her. She circled her hips and Dean could only grit his teeth and try to hold on for her as long as he could.

She looked up at him and smile. She knew he was close and she wanted to push him over the edge and she knew just how to do that. "Do you like the way you feel inside me?" she asked in a whisper.

"Fuck yes, baby." He moaned. Cara bit her lip as she brought her hands to her breasts rolled her nipples between her fingers.

"I love watching you touch yourself." He said and reached between them and moved his thumb against her clit in circles as he began to thrust in faster.

"Touch me Dean. Make me come…please." She begged.

Dean hissed through his teeth and he felt her walls tighten around him. His thumb pressed harder and moved faster, "I want you to come on me, Cara."

Cara moaned again and continued to push against him. Her breaths started coming faster and he knew she was close. "Dean, Dean…I'm cumming!" She screamed and Dean quickly covered her mouth so no one would hear them. Jesse was right next door.

Her walled closed tight around him and he was closer than ever. He gripped her hips and began to thrust up into her hard over and over, making her orgasm last that much longer. "C-Cum inside me." Cara said to him. "I want to feel you cum."

"Holy shit!"." He yelled in a whispered. His teeth clenched as he slammed into her. "Fuck!" he said as he came deep within her.

When he was done he rolled over of her and lay next to her close, "That was amazing." She said still trying to catch her breath.

Neither said a word because they knew what each other was thinking. This could be it for them. They may not live passed tomorrow. Maybe they were ok with that. If that meant the world was safe then so be it. They would give their lives. But then they thought about Jesse. He was young, a kid with still so much life to live. They had to think about him. He was in their care now. Almost like a son to think. That was something they never thought of…..them with a son. They both loved Jesse so much. As they thought about him they knew no matter what they had to come out of this alive. They could not let him live thought another tragedy. They were a family now and they were going to keep it that way.

***SOOO i was going to wait til moday but i wanted to post. im sooo sorry but the errors. My comp freezes every time i get on here to edit. i need a new one :( but i hope you liked. please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't understand why I can't go?" Jesse asked as he followed Cara though the house, "I can help and you know I can. Please Cara."

"I know you think you can but you are safer if you just stay here and let us take care of this." Cara said throwing extra ammo into her bag that was on the kitchen table.

"You don't trust me so you?" Jesse asked.

"No... I don't trust them. There is a big difference. There are lots of demons out there that would love to get their hands on you and I am not going to let that happen. Please just do what I am asking and stay here and be good for Bobby." Cara begged him. They had to leave in a few minutes and Jesse was making this harder on her.

"Fine." Jesse said and stormed out of the room.

Ellen stood there with her cup off coffee and watched as Jesse stormed out of the room, "I don't miss this age. Jo was a handful just like Jesse."

"Oh yeah? Well please tell me how you go through it. I feel like I am about to go crazy. He doesn't listen." Cara sighed and took a seat.

"I know. He won't ever listen. He wants to do what he wants to. Nothing you say is going to make him change is mind. Right now he is probably going to try to talk Dean into letting him go." Ellen smiled.

Cara got up and looked out the window. Sure enough Jesse was outside with Dean and she knew he was begging as he helped Dean load the car. "He better not." Cara said and lifted the window, "Dean, I told him no!"

"You have to tell me these things!" Dean said.

"Well I figured you would know!"

"I never know what you are thinking!" Dean yelled back.

Cara rolled her eyes and slammed the window, "At this rate we are never going to get out of here. Maybe I should just stay behind with Jesse."

"No sweetie if you do that then you will be giving into him for the rest of your life. Stay strong. You're doing just fine I promise." Ellen said.

"Thanks. I really needed to hear that right now." Cara said.

Dean walked into the house and Cara turned just in time to see Jesse run up the stairs. Dean huffed and walked into the kitchen, "Kids."

"Aw daddy Dean getting a run for his money?" Jo joked as she walked in behind him.

"Ha Ha. You try dealing with him."

"No thank you. I wouldn't tell him no at all. The kids strong and you guys know it." Jo said.

"But he's a kid, Jo." Cara said, "I don't want him out there trying to be the hero and getting taken or killed."

"You don't know that is what's going to happen."

"Let's just say I have a bad feeling. This mission scares the shit out of me already." Cara said, "I just want it over with."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to it." Dean said.

"Fine. Just go wait out at the car while I go say good bye to Jesse." Cara said and walked out of the room and up the stairs. She walked up to Jesse's door and turned the knob but it was locked, "Jesse, sweetie, please talk to me." She said but Jesse never said a word, "Don't be mad at me. We won't be gone long. I just want to keep you safe. I love you Jesse. I'll call you when I can."

Cara sighed and turned away from the door unknown that Jesse didn't hear a word she had just said.

Jesse lay in back of Ellen's car. He knew that would be the one place they probably would see him. He was determined to go and help. He knew he could take out the devil and safe them all. It was time for them to trust him.

* * *

As they drove down the street Cara saw missing persons posters tacked to a telephone pole, "Looks like we missed the party." She said as Dean drove on with his phone out the window.

"You getting a signal?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing. Nice and spooky." Dean said.

"Just the way I like it." Cara said and sat back in the seat.

Dean waves the car following them up and Ellen pulled up next to him, "Place seem a little empty to you?" asked Ellen.

"We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody." Dean said.

"Okay."

Dean drove off and Ellen parked the car. Jesse remained quiet as he listened to them get out of the car. He knew if he came out now they would send him back home.

Castiel was standing outside the ca looking around, "What is it, Cas?" Ellen asked.

"This town's not empty. Reapers."

"Reapers? As in more than one?" Ellen asked.

"They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe. Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii. Excuse me; I need to find out why they're here." Castiel said and walked off.

Jo and Ellen looked at each other and got back in the car.

They drove for a little ways and look a look around until they came up to Dean, Sam, and Cara then stopped, "Station's empty." Dean said.

"So is everything else." Jo told them.

"Have you seen Cas?" Ellen asked.

"What? He was with you." Sam asked her.

"Nope. He went after the reapers."

"He saw reapers? Where?"

"Well, kind of everywhere." Jo said and Dean looked over at Sam. That was never a good thing.

"Why would reapers be here?" Cara asked.

"I don't know and I'm not sure I want to find out." Dean said.

The five of them were walking the town, shotguns in hands and looking around for anything that could help them, "Well, this is great, been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeve." Dean said.

"You think, uh, you think Lucifer got him?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what else to think."

"There you are." A voice said and everyone turned around to see Meg standing there with a smile on her face, "Shouldn't have come here, boys."

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you." Dean said and aimed the Colt at her.

"Didn't come here alone, Deano."

Something splashed in the puddle next to Meg's feet and growled, "Hellhounds." Dean said and tried to pretend he wasn't afraid.

"Yeah, Dean. Your favorite. Come on, boys. My father wants to see you."

"I think we'll pass, thanks." Sam said.

"Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard." Meg said.

Dean looked back at the group and they gave him a nod. Dean turned back to Meg and said, "When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean turned the gun away from Meg and fired at the puddle next to her and all they saw was blood splatter.

"Run!" Sam yelled.

They all turned and took off running. A hellhound tackled Dean. Both Jo and Cara froze and turned around, "Dean!" they both yelled.

"Stay back!" Dean yelled but they didn't listen.

Jo began to fire, not paying any attention to what she was doing, "Jo look out!" Cara yelled.

Jo turned around just as a hellhound jumped up and tackled her to the ground, "No!" Ellen screamed as Jo cried out.

Cara was out of ammo and had no choice. She snapped her fingers causing the hellhound to explode.

Everyone was in shock but they had no time to think. They had to get Jo out of the streets. Dean jump up and ran over to her and lifted her into his arms and carried her into a hardware stood, a trail of blood following them.

Dean placed Jo against the counter; she's whimpering on pain as Ellen got next to her, "Okay, okay, breathe now." Ellen said. Sam and Cara chained the door and began to pour salt down, "Boys, need some help here!"

Ellen peeled Jo's hand away from the injury and it spurts out blood. Sam, Cara, and Dean stared and Ellen looks over her shoulder at them, horrified.

Dean saw a radio on the shelf and ran over to contact Bobby to fill him in on everything that is going on and check on Jesse. "K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, come in."

"_K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, go ahead."_

"Bobby, it's Dean. We got problems."

"_It's okay, boy. That's why I'm here. _Is everyone all right?" _Bobby asked.  
_

"No. It's...it's Jo. Bobby, it's pretty bad." Dean said with a fear tears in his eyes.

"_Okay. Copy that. So now we figure out what we do next."_

"Bobby, I don't think she's…" Dean broke off trying to keep it together.

"_I said, what do we do next, Dean?" _

Cara hold the bandage to Jo's wound and ran her fingers through her hair, "Its going to be ok. Just try and hang in there for me ok." She said trying her best to make Jo feel better but the truth was it wasn't looking good at all. The wound was deep and the blood was pouring out of her.

"You-You should really ge-get out of here." Jo stuttered out.

"No without you. Just stay with me." Cara said.

Jesse slowly walked from the back and over to where Cara was kneeling next to Jo, "Is she going to be ok?" he asked.

Cara snapped around and stood up, "Jesse? What are you doing here?" she asked. Jesse could tell that she was pissed.

"I had to come with you."

"I told you to stay back! Why didn't you listen to me? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?"

Dean turned around where he heard Cara yelling. When he saw Jesse he gritted his teeth, "Bobby, anything you want to tell me real fast."

"_Not that I can think of. Why what's going on?"_

"Oh nothing just looking at Jesse."

"_Jesse? But I just check on him ten minutes ago."_

Ellen tapped Dean on the shoulder with one bloody hand. "Go on." She said and took over, "Bobby, it's Ellen. The way he was looking, the number of places Castiel's eyes went, I'd say we're talking over a dozen reapers, probably more."

"_I don't like the sound of that. It sounds like death, son. I think Satan's in town to work a ritual. I think he's planning to unleash Death."_

Dean walked over and stood next to Cara and looked down at Jesse, "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I came to help you guys. You said I was strong." Jesse said.

"Apparently you arent the only one." Dean said and glared over at Cara, "And we are going to talk about that little trick you pulled."

"Can we do this later? I think we have a bigger issue here." She said and turned back to Jesse, "You need to get back to Bobby's and now."

"No. I want to help. You once said I could stop him so let me try." Jesse begged.

"There is no try here, Jesse! It's live or die!" Dean yelled, "No get back!"

"No! I'm not going to lose you guys." He said as tear sprang from his eyes, "I can't lose you too. I want to stay. Please let me stay."

"Dean you need to get over here." Ellen called out.

Dean sighed and looked at Jesse, "Don't move!.' He said and walked back over to the radio, "What'd ya got Bobby?'"_  
_

"_Death. The horseman. The pale rider in the flesh. The angel of death. Big daddy reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box six hundred feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat. That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show."  
_

"You have any other good news?"

"_In a manner of speaking. I been researching Carthage since you've been gone, trying to suss out what the devil might want there. What you just said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place. The angel of death must be brought into this world at midnight through a place of awful carnage. Now, back during the Civil War, there was a battle in Carthage. A battle so intense the soldiers called it the Battle of Hellhole."_

"Where'd the massacre go down?"

"_On the land of William Jasper's farm."_

"Thanks Bobby. We'll be in touch." Dean said and turned off the radio.

Jesse looked down at Jo and his heart broke. "Is she going to die?" he asked.

"We don't know." Cara asked.

Jesse walked around Cara and over to Jo, "H-Hi Jesse." Jo said.

"Baby you should see this." Ellen said.

Jesse got on his knees next to Jo and took her hand. "What is he doing?" Ellen asked and looked up at Cara.

"I don't know." Cara said, "Jesse honey what are you doing?"

"Wishing she was ok." He said with his eyes still closed.

The room was silent. Could he really pull something like this off?

_***Will Jesse be a**__**ble to save Jo? This chapter is when things really begin to go my own way. I like that better lol Ok so sorry I made you wait so long but here you go. I hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks!**_


End file.
